Nuestras Vidas Sin Tí
by Yoyo77
Summary: Te has imaginado como seria la vida de los mugiwaras si Luffy no hubiese ocupado un lugar en la vida de sus seres queridos? Pues definitivamente no les habría ido tan bien como si lo hubiesen conocido. Pero ahora ya no importa...Luffy no esta...y esto a causado la destrucción del sueño de unos y la muerte de otros...
1. Chapter 1

Nuestras Vidas Sin Ti

Capitulo 1: Brook

Te has imaginado como seria la vida de los mugiwaras sin Luffy? Pues puede que esto sea algo que podría haber ocurrido si Luffy no hubiera existido…uno por uno los mugiwaras…hubieran terminado, no solo con sus sueños sino tal vez con sus vidas…a causa de que les falto lo que necesitaban para salir adelante…

Se encontraba navegando por las silenciosas aguas del florian triangle, la niebla no le dejaba ver muy bien, pero el sabia que nada podría pararlo…no hasta recuperar su sombra, pues no hacía demasiado que se la había arrebatado el shichibukai Gekko estaba decidido a darlo todo por recuperar su sombra, pues el sabia que tal vez podría morir intentándolo, pero era eso o nada ya que si no la recuperaba, sería el fin de igual manera.

Yohohoho…Yohohoho… bikusu…no sake…wo todoke-De pronto el esqueleto con afro se vio interrumpido por avistar algo por el horizonte-Al fin te he encontrado-dijo para sí mismo ya que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado-Thriller Bark-Dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Pero no sin antes dar una última vuelta al barco de los Piratas Rumbar-Aunque no lo consiga…podre estar con ustedes de nuevo-En eso todos sus recuerdo empezaron a pasar por su mente rápidamente-Laboon…-El pobre esqueleto ya no lo soportaba mas-Laboon perdóname!-Dijo con lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos…aunque claro el no tiene ojos…yohoho-Se que te prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar…la muerte no es una excusa para romper una promesa…pero definitivamente no podre cumplirla…-Ya no podía seguir, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse totalmente destruido por dejar a Laboon-Pe-Pero te prometo algo L-Laboon! Habrá gente buena! Tendrás nuevos nakamas q-que estarán contigo! Y ellos sí estarán a tu lado! TE LO PROMETO!-Esto último lo grito más feliz que triste pues aunque él no haya cumplido su promesa habría personas que harían lo que él no cumplió.

Conforme mas se acercaba al gigantesco barco mas lagrimas corrían por su esquelético rostro.

Hasta que por fin llego, simplemente las lagrimas se detuvieron-Bien…aquí estoy-Empezó a andar mientras más lejos estaba del barco más motivado estaba a recuperar lo que era suyo-Tal vez este no sea un adiós Laboon, ten por seguro que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar…yohohoho…yohohoho-.

Y así fue el esqueleto hacia su destino, sin saber que ya no volvería de el…su silueta fue desapareciendo mientras mas lejos caminaba por la espesa niebla…y jamás se le volvió a ver…


	2. Chapter 2: Franky

One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece a Eichiro Oda-sama.

Capitulo 2:Franky

Hacia un lluvioso día en wáter seven…

Pov Franky

Esto se esta saliendo de control, ahora como hago para resolver esto, sea lo que sea no será SUPER-Dijo un peliceleste, mejor conocido como el mafioso de Water Seven.

Vale tengo sacar a mis anikis a como dé lugar, tal vez podamos irnos al west blue, ahí todo será más seguro…y asi habrá más para robar nosotros SUUUPEER!.

Fin del Pov

Que había pasado? Eso es algo facul de responder, todo se había llevado a cabo, el CP9 había recuperado a la única sobreviviente de Ohara y habían destruido todo lo que había construido con sus propias manos el presidente de wáter estaba muerto y Franky no sabía cómo sentirse por eso, era cierto que Iceberg lo quería atrapar por ser un mafioso, pero con el paso muchos momentos muy unidos y de compañerismo junto a Tom.

Vaya…Iceberg…Por qué?...Porque tenias que irte maldito Baka…-Usualmente el Cyborg era muy sensible respecto a lo sentimental, pero no soltaba ni una lagrima con respecto a lo de su excompañero, y no es porque realmente le odiara, era porque estaba furioso por lo que le habían hecho sus…bueno los que se hacían llamar sus nakamas.

Vale, Iceberg…tú te lo buscaste, querer siempre cuidar esos planos en vez de quemarlos desde un principio y…-Estaba a punto de decir algo imperdonable y se dio cuenta de ello, eso hizo que llorara, pero solo unas cuantas lágrimas.

Perdóname Iceberg…pero tengo que cuidar a la Franky Family…-En eso llegaron los esbirros del Cyborg con un gran bote.

Aamm…Aniki…te encuentras bien?-Dijo uno dela Family.

CLARO QUE SI BAKA!, solo se me metió algo en los 2 ojos, ya vámonos!-Dijo antes de apagar las luces de lo que antes era su guarida-Adiós…-Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, puesto que cada vez se iban alejando más de lo que antes era su hogar, pero ya nada sería igual que antes, ya que este acontecimiento marco de por vida al Cyborg.


	3. Chapter 3 Robin

One piece no me

pertenece, le pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 3: Robin

En Arabasta…

Se veía caminando a una mujer de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules preciosos, y dotada de un cuerpo muy ía muy apresurada y nerviosa a llegar a su destino, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

Oi, Robin-Dijo un okama, mejor conocido como Mr.2-A donde crees que vas, nee-san?-Lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada picara.

Oh! Mr.2, me dirigía a mi habitación a planear un poco lo del golpe para acabar con Arabasta-Dijo con toda la calma por la que se le conocía.

Entonces Bon Clay, alias Mr.2 la miro con una cara de pena y tristeza-Lamento tener que informarte esto Nee-san, pero Mr.0 te necesita en su oficina…L-lo siento-Dijo Mr.2 dando marcha hacia el futuro campo de batalla, donde los rebeldes se enfrentaría a chaka y su ejército.

No te preocupes Mr.2, no hay nada que pueda hacerme que no me haya hecho antes-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

De verdad, lo siento mucho-Dijo Mr.2 al borde de las lagrimas, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Baroque Works, la única persona que lo trato bien (inclusive siendo un okama) fue Robin, era lo más cercano que tenia aun nakama.

Dile que en dentro de 30 minutos estare ahí, si es que de verdad quiere que vaya-Dijo sin ninguna pisca de miedo, en el fondo si le temia y mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

De acuerdo Miss all Sunday-Dijo Bon Clay triste por ella, pero tenia una sonrisa por ver lo fuerte que era ella, como era posible que el no pudiera ser ni de cerca tan valiente como ella?

Cada uno tomos su camino, Robin llego a su habitación y se miro frente al espejo-Maldito!-Dijo intentando no gritar, la ira y la impotencia la invadían-Te odio malnacido! Todos estos años!...tenion que soportar tus abusos!...Tus burlas!..,Tus engaños, tener que asesinar gente por ti! Tus violaciones! Todo!-Miss all Sunday ya no lo soportaba mas, tenía un nudo en su garganta tan grande que no podía tragar, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener que tratar con todo eso, pero eso es algo a lo que nunca te puedes acostumbrar-Saul!..-Robin se acordó de lo que le había dicho su viejo amigo-Saul! He estado esperando a los nakamas…a la familia que me habías dicho que encontraría!-Normalmente ella era una mujer muy fuerte que rara vez lloraba, pero había caído en una depresión fuerte, que solo su sueño y las palabras de Saul le habían podido ayudar para seguir adelante-Ya no lo soporto mas-Dijo entre lagrimas, los maltratos y las violaciones cada vez le daban menos fuerzas para seguir, pues como haría para poder leer el poneglyph con Mr.0 siguiendo cada paso que ella hora había llegado, tenía que ir con Mr.0, se lamento tanto que el tiempo se le fue volando-Ya es hora, pero no le daré la satisfacción de verme llorar-Dijo antes de emprender su camino hasta el Shichibukai Crocodile.

Su corazón le latía muy rápido, ya estaba frente a la puerta de Crocodile y sabía que algo malo pasaría.

Entro en la gran oficina, se daba sus lujos el cabron, pero no era para menos, estaba lleno de dinero.

Ahí se encontraba…sentado en su gran silla, dándole la espalda a Nico Robin, cualquiera diría que ese podría ser el peor error, pero él no tenía nada que temer, ya que él era mucho más fuerte.

Aquí estoy Mr.0, de que asunto quieres que "me encargue" ahora-Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, aunque si la mirabas muy de cerca podrías verle los ojos rojos por lo duro que fue aguantar todo lo que quería llorar.

Miss all Sunday..o deberé decir traidora-Dijo Mr.0 sin ninguna emoción, a Robin se le había detenido el corazón por un leve momento, la había descubierto…pero cómo?-Asi es, ya me entere que solo estabas aquí para poder buscar el Poneglyph-Robin quería huir pero solo sabía que eso sería el peor error-No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, lo que haces no me afecta en lo absoluto-Acaso no sabía todo lo demás que hacía a sus espaldas, por un segundo se sintió aliviada, pero como dije, solo un segundo-Pero ya no podrás quedarte aquí, ya que unos viejos amigos tuyos quieren llevarte de viaje.

Viejos amigos?...ella no podía ni hablar, estaba en shock, hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella-Alo! Nico Robin!..o podría llamarte sobreviviente de ohara?

No podía ser, todo menos él, ella reconoció esa voz ya que una vez ya la había intentado atrapar el mismo sucio hombre-Spandam-Es lo único que pudo articular su boca, salió del shock por un segundo, solo para entrar en otro.

Así es, soy yo, y mi buen colega Crocodile nos ayudo a encontrarte por una buena suma de cantidad de dinero, dale las gracia s a él querida-Robin miro con todo el odio que pudo a Crocodile que solo le limito a sonreír al ver en el estado en que se encontraba la pelinegra.

Robin estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y matar al desgraciado de Spandam pero se detuvo al ver que este venia acompañado del CP9-Acaso creías que no vendría con protección? Te conozco a la perfección sucia mujer!-Esto último se lo dijo dándole una bofetada que la derrumbo en el suelo-Sucia mujer, has ensuciado mi guante con tu sucia sangre, pero lo vale el poder verte así, bueno chicos podemos llevárnosla.

Robin estaba sin fuerza para continuar, tanto física como psicológicamente, pues todo se había acabado, la ultima sobreviviente de Ohara había sido atrapada, y solo Oda-Sama sabe lo que le depararía, lo último que se supo de la niña demonio fue que había sido atrapada con éxito por el héroe Spandam, tan grande fue la noticia que en todos los océanos se enteraron de ello.

Y en un momento de todo esto, un joven de pelo verde leyó la noticia-Que lastima, era bella esta mujer-Dijo mientras un rubio entraba con un lobo al restaurante donde se encontraba comiendo…


	4. Chapter 4: Chopper

Capitulo 4: Chopper

La nieve caía suavemente sobre la isla de Drum, se podía apreciar que en la ciudad se gozaba de una autentica paz, eso se debía a que la gente de la ciudad (inclusive mujeres, niños y ancianos) estaban arrodillados con su cabeza pegada al suelo rogando por qué no se le hiciera daño…

Por favor! No le haga daño a mi hijo!-Decía una mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

A callar-Decía el "rey" de Drum-Wajajajaja eso me gusta que nadie haga nada que yo quiera, y como castigo por tu insolencia me comeré a tu hija wajajajaja.

No, por favor deténgase!-Grita la pobre madre con lagrimas a más no poder.

Wapol que se preparaba para comerse a la niña voltio a ver a la mujer con una cara tétrica y de molestia-Como te atreves a decirle al rey lo que debe hacer-Entonces tira a la niña con su madre, que esta última se lastimo con una piedra por atrapar a su hija-Aaaww pero que acto tan lindo de madre e hija, me ha tentado el corazón, solo por eso no me las comeré-Dijo con una cara amable y tierna (que en él hacía que diera más miedo) esto hizo que la madre e hija se miraran con felicidad por creer que no les pasaría nada-En cambio solo estarán 30 años en el calabozo, wajajajaja, que rey tan bondadoso soy, wajajaja-Dijo con una cara egocéntrica.

Aquí en Drum no tenemos rey-Dijo un aldeano levantándose con temor-Tenemos un líder, y se llama Dalton-Dijo antes de que una bala lo perforara.

Dalton? Oh si ese infeliz que quería gobernar mi tierra eh-Dijo con una sonrisa con aire de inocencia-Se acerco al cuerpo del aldeano que no se movía-Te digo algo…ya me encargue de ese infeliz, wajajaja-Dijo antes de darle una patada a su cuerpo inerte y retirarse con su escandalosa risa.

En otra parte de la isla…

Se podía observar a un pequeño mapache arrastrarse por el bosque dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iba arrastrando la nieve con su pobre cuerpecito-Ya casi…-Decía casi sin fuerzas-Lamento…no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte -Decía el renito mientras lloraba.

-FlashBack-

Que hago con esto Dra?-Decía un renito con nariz azul.

Uhm?...oh, Chopper, hazlas aspirinas contra la gripe-Dijo mientras se recostaba y tomaba un largo trago de su botella de Sake.

Hai!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba a otra habitación. Lo que más le gustaba hacer al renito era hacer medicinas y aprender más acerca de la ciencia, pues algún día quería cumplir el sueño de su difunto padre y curar todas las enfermedades del mundo.

La tranquilidad no duro mucho pues se empezó a escuchar explosiones de balas de cañón por toda la isla-Que fue eso?!-Pregunta asustado Chopper mientras se aferraba a la pierna de la Dra.

Piratas…-Dijo antes de tomar un arsenal de armas que se lleno hasta los dientes.

Dra. Va a ir a proteger a los aldeanos-Dijo Chopper preocupado y asustado, pero con estrellitas en los ojos por ver a su madre como un súper héroe.

Por supuesto que no-Dijo tajantemente-Una de esas balas cayó en mis depósitos de sake, jamás les perdonare eso-Dijo antes de irse ante la mirada atónita de Chopper, si había caído la bala en su depósito de sake y varias partes más de su castillo, pero lo que en verdad le había preocupado y quería proteger, era Chopper.

Quédate aquí y cuida el castillo-Dijo mientras corría, pero las balas de caños seguían cayendo y Chopper empezó a correr de un lado a otro asustado.

-En la aldea-

Oi tu, el de la boca grande y feo-Dijo la Dra. Mientras llegaba a donde estaba Wapol y sus hombres-Lárgate antes de que te llene esa boca de hoyos, y vaya que será difícil-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, despertando la ira de Wapol y comenzando un tiroteo.

Chopper estaba preocupado hace rato que se había ido la Dra. Y todavía se oían las balas de caños caer por toda la isla-Iré a ver que este bien-Dijo Chopper mientras tomaba su pequeña mochila kawaii e iba en busca de la doctora.

Pero antes de salir de los terrenos de Kureha varios soldados y Wapol llegaron a donde él estaba-Vaya así que esa vieja bruja redecoro mi castillo eh?-Dijo dándole un mini infarte a Chopper pensando en varias cosas que le pudo a ver pasado a la a Dra.

Oi tu! Panzón! Mas te vale que no le hayas un puesto un dedo enzima a la Dra. Y si vuelves a hablar así de ella te las vas a ver conmigo-Dijo con mucha ira idealizando que él era el que había atacado la isla.

Wapol al escuchar esto no dijo nada más que-MATENLO!.

….

-Fin del FlashBack-

Ahora Chopper solo estaba dedicado a buscar a la Dra. Era como su madre y solo estaba preocupado en ella, no es que no estuviera preocupado por los aldeanos, claro que lo estaba, solo que con todo lo que había pasado en su mente no cavia nada que no fuera ir y ayudar a la Dra.

Ahí está!-Grito con felicidad, ya que a lo lejos vio a Kureha sentada recargada en un roble cubierto de nieve.

Estaba muy feliz de encontrarla, tanto que hasta se olvido de sus heridas y salió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba,

Mas su felicidad se borro cuando la vio, llena de sangre con agujeros en su ropa, entonces se lleno de lagrimas nuevamente y comenzó a gritar-Dra.! Dra. Por favor no se muera!-Grito intentando ayudarla.

Hasta que una bofetada lo callo-Eres muy ruidoso lo sabías-Dijo la Dra. Con total calma, como si no le pasara nada.

Dra. Esta viva!-Exclamo Chopper mientras seguía llorando, y empezó a intentar curarla pero ella se negó dándole otra bofetada-Pero…por qué?-Dijo sin saber por qué le habían abofeteado esta vez.

Que acaso vas a deshonrarme?-Dijo, mientras Chopper no entendía que pasaba-Mírame…estoy acabada…ni toda la medicina del mundo podría curar tantas heridas de balas, me haces parecer como si fuese una tonta y todo lo que te hubiéramos enseñado yo y hiruluk, fuesen tonterías y magia capaz de resucitar a la gente-Dijo esto último con tristeza, lo cual hizo entender a Chopper el verdadero estado de la Dra.

Chopper se quedo callado, se sentó aun lado de la Dra. Y le dijo-Entonces yo me quedare aquí con usted-Dijo con el sombrero tapando sus ojos, pero claramente se veía que le salían lagrimas.

No Chopper, a ti aun te queda mucho tiempo de vida…no la arruines por quedarte a tratar un caso perdido como yo-Pero vio que Chopper no estaba dispuesto a irse-Chopper…no eres un mounstruo-Dijo llorando-Demuestraselo al mundo, desmuestrales que eres un Dr. Y honrrame ami y a Hiruluk-Dijo sin poder dejar de llorar-Chopper cuando descubras la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo ve a mi tumba, que espero este junto a la de Hiruluk y nos cuentes por todas las aventuras que pasaste para descubrirlas-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y cerraba los ojos para nunca volverlos abrir, mientras pequeños copos de nieve congelaban sus lagrimas-…Te quiero Chopper…-Dijo.

Chopper todavía no procesaba todo lo que le había dicho la Dra. Pero cuando se dio cuenta la Dra. Ya no estaba viva, al menos no en este mundo.

Claro que lo hare-Dijo llorando como nunca-Pero antes tengo que hacer algo-Dijo mientras daba marcha al que era el castillo donde Kureha vivía.

…..

Al llegar al castillo, lo primero que vio fue a Wapol destruyéndolo por partes, pues él quería un nuevo castillo.

Oi, tu, Pansoooooooon!-Grito Chopper haciendo que Wapol volteara con una cara llena de odio-Te dije que si le ponías una mano encima a la Dra. Jamás te lo perdonaría-Dijo mientras se volvía su forma Heavy Point y su sombrero ocultaba sus ojos.

Wapol que había luchado con la Dra. Anteriormente se había transformado en su armadura más poderosa, por lo cual riendo dijo-Wajajaja ya te vencí mapache, y ahora no te dejare vivir-Dijo mientras lanzaba bolas de cañon.

-Yo no soy un mapache…soy un renito- Dijo tranquilamente mientras cambiaba a su Walk Point y esquivo todos los ataques con gran velociadad, acercándose a Wapol y cambiando a su forma Arm Point-Toma esto! Mi ataque mas fuerteeee!-Grito mientras hacia su golpe más fuerte directo al cuerpo de Wapol-Kokutei Rozeo Michieri!-Grito dándole un fuerte golpe a Wapol que mas sumada a la velocidad del Walk Point, Wapol ni lo pudo ver y fue mucho más potente, derrotando a Wapol sin esperanzas de que se vuelva a levantar en un tiempo-Yo soy un Dr. Y salvo vidas…mas no acabo con ellas-Dijo mientras caía acostado por el extremo cansancio y sus heridas.

Los soldados de Wapol ya se habían puesto de acuerdo y acabarían con Chopper ahora que estaba débil, pero un lanza cayó frente a ellos, y a unos metro vieron a toda la aldea con distintos tipos de armas-Oigan!-Grito Dalton, que estaba algo recuperado del daño que le había hecho Wapol-Si tocan a ese renito se la verán con toda la aldea entendieron!-Grito a todo pulmon, mientras que los soldados de Wapol se lo llevaban para jamás regresar.

Dalton…-Fue lo único que susurro Chopper antes de desmayarse, ante los gritos de victoria y preocupación por el, que los mismos aldeanos habían tratado de monstruo, ahora daban por él.

Angel: Gracias Angel, por ser mi primer review, espero y te guste la historia.


	5. Chapter 5 Sanji

One Piece no me

pertenece.

Le pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 5: Sanji

El North Blue era el mar en el que se encontraba uno de de los restaurant más famosos de los 4 mares, no solo eso, si no que el dueño de ese restaurant, llamado Baratie, era el famoso Pierna Roja Zeff, además de ser el Chef en jefe, bueno todo esto ya lo sabes…

Oi, rubia! Pidieron más sopa en la mesa cinco-Dijo un cocinero tratando de molestar al que era mesero de turno.

Calla, o te partiré esa boca a patadas Patty-Dijo el cocinero con total calma.

Ah sí? Quisiera ver que lo intentaras-Dijo poniéndose cara a cara con él.

Ustedes dos ya basta-Dijo el chef entrando a la cocina-Patty no inicies una pelea o yo la terminare y Sanji los comensales necesitan la sopa ya!-Dijo haciendo que el cocinero Patty tragara saliva, y Sanji solo se tranquilizara.

Esto no ha terminado!-Dijo Patty retirándose.

Si como sea-Dijo este haciendo lo que le habían ordenado.

Un par de días después…

BOOOMM!-Fue todo lo que sonó, al escucharse una explosión dentro del restaurant.

La razón? El famoso pirata de Don Krieg, que tenia la fuerza militar más grande del East Blue, estaba atacando el baratie sin piedad, ese hombre era un sinvergüenza, llego al baratie pidiendo comida para él y sus hombres prometiendo no atacarlos, sin embargo cuando se recupero empezó atacarlos rompiendo su promesa.

Jajajajaja!, ahora asalten el lugar!, roben y maten todo lo que puedan!-Dice, pero sin esperarlo se lleva un inesperada patada que lo manda a volar varios metros, pero se levanta sin ningún daño y dice-Quien se haya atrevido hacerlo, morirá-Dijo mientras sacudía y quitaba la suciedad de su armadura que era lo único que le había provocado la tremenda patada.

No me importa que seas Don Krieg, o cualquier otro, no permitiré que dañes lo que es mi hogar y el de los otros cocineros-Dijo el mismísimo "Pierna Roja" Zeff.

Jajajaja, y quien me detendrá? Acaso tu vejestorio?-Dijo con burla.

Podría vencerte con una sola pierna, "literalmente"-Dijo burlándose de el hombre armadura, haciendo que a este le salieran venas en el cuello de lo que lo molesto.

Muy bien, "juguemos"-Dijo disparando sus armas desplegables de su armadura.

Por su parte Zeff las esquivaba con gracia y facilidad, era viejo y le faltaba una pierna, pero estaba demostrando que eso ni importaba, pues una persona fuerte lo seguirá siendo sin importar sus condiciones.

Es hora de acabar con esto-Dijo Zeff-Salto de jefe de cocina!-Grita dándole una patada en la mandíbula a Krieg, que lo hace volar 10 metros y aterrizar en otra parte del baratie-vaya! Ya estoy viejo para esto-Dice Zeff cansado llendo hacia donde se encontraba Krieg.

Por favor! "Pierna Roja" Zeff, nos iremos en paz, y ya no volveremos-Suplicaba Krieg, mientras sus hombres lo miraban como si no fuera nada raro esa humillación por parte de él, pero lo hacía gracioso el hecho de que Krieg tenía la mandíbula inflamada por tal patada y no podía hablar muy bien.

Está bien-Dijo Zeff creyendo las palabras de Krieg y dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a su cocina-Pero no vuelvan o terminare lo que empe…-No puedo terminar de hablar Zeff, pues el ruido de una pistola siendo disparada y él como caía, había dejado en silencio absoluto no solo a él, sino a todos los demás piratas y cocineros.

NOOOO!-Gritaron Patty y los demás cocineros, que hasta entonces estaban aclamando la gran pelea de su Chef en jefe.

Eso les pasa a los débiles, que le dan la espalda a sus enemigos-Dijo Krieg mientras guardaba su pistola.

Sanji que se quedo en shock al ver lo que le pasaba al que consideraba su padre y mentor en la cocina, se distrajo de su lucha y se llevo un gran golpe de Ging, haciendo que a este se le rompieran las costillas izquierdas.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, las lagrimas de Ging y el cómo pedía perdón, Krieg lanzando la MH5, Ging dándole su máscara para que él no se envenenara, las palabras de Krieg diciendo que no le importaba si Ging moría y el recuerdo, una vez más, del disparo por la espalda hacia Zeff.

El veneno ya se había dispersado Sanji se encontraba en el agua flotando a muchos metros del baratie, regreso nadando inclusive con sus costillas izquierdas rotas.

Cuando llego vio que los piratas de Krieg estaban atacando a los cocineros y clientes del baratie, pero no eran capaces de retenerlos, pero lo que más le dolió fue escuchar a krieg diciendo que arrojo a los muertos al mar, eso sí dio en el clavo, Krieg se había girado sobre sí mismo y vio a Sanji con una mirada tan sombría, que hasta daba más miedo que el mismo demonio.

No me importa si muero…no me importa nada…lo único que me importa ahora…es romperte el culo a patadas!-Grito el rubio corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana hacia Krieg, por lo cual este empezó a atacar.

Armadura de acero Wootz!-Grito Krieg disparando hacia Sanji creando una gran explosión, pero no vio que el cocinero le había esquivado y ahora estaba enfrente de él.

VENA SHOT!-Grito Sanji pasando de largo, pero de pronto Krieg empieza a retorcerse del solo y su armadura se destruye mandándolo al mar, haciendo que este se hunda con los peces.

Ahora ten go que ir por el viejo…y Ging-Dijo mientras se dirigía al mar con intenciones de buscarlos pensando que estaban vivos.

Sanji detente!-Dijo Patty a un lado de el-Zeff…Zeff murió!-Dijo llorando a mares.

No seas idiota-Dijo el rubio-el viejo no se moriría así de fácil, no morirá en mucho tiempo con tal de hacerme la vida imposible-Dijo arrojándose al mar en busca de él y Ging.

Ya lo oyeron cabrones! A buscar al viejo él no morirá!-Grito para luego lanzarse al mar.

Todos los cocineros y algunos clientes del baratie, se arrojaron en busca de Zeff, ya no debían preocuparse de los piratas, ellos al ver la derrota y muerte de su líder huyeron.

…..

Sanji buscaba desesperado debajo del agua pero era muy oscuro y casi no podía ver, hasta que vio algo era Zeff, pero gracias a todas las balas de cañón y que caían al ver un monstruo marino se había acercado y estaba en dirección a Zeff con la intención de comerlo.

Sanji al ver esto se lanzo lo más rápido que pudo, entonces todo paso en un parpadeo.

…

Todos los cocineros estaban angustiados…no habían encontrado a Zeff y tampoco a Sanji, haciendo que pensaran lo peor.

Pero del mar salió un destello amarillo, y al barco salió un Sanji muy mal herido vomitando agua y Zeff, que aun seguía respirando, pero muy débilmente.

Sanjiiiiii!-Gritaron todos al verlo, mientras este les levantaba el dedo pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien-Sanji lo encontraste! Rápido tenemos que ayudarles a Zeff y a t…

Sanji…Idiota!-Dijo Patty mientras miraba que a Sanji, le hacía falta una pierna-Que fue lo que te paso?-Dijo Patty con la mirada ensombrecida pero con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Recupere a nuestro Chef en jefe, eso es todo lo que importa-Dijo Sanji cerrando los ojos, y quedando inconsciente.

A lo lejos podía verse una figura de un hombre con una gran espada, este venia a deshacerse de la molestia que era Krieg, pero al ver lo ocurrido, solo decidió irse.

GuessWhoNotMe: yo también eh pensado mucho es eso, y fue lo que me dio la idea de hacer este fic, porque me gusta compartir mis ideas y mis teorías de lo que hubiera pasado si.

Gracias por leer mi fic, saludos;)


	6. Chapter 6 Ussop

One Piece no me pertenece.

Le pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 6: Ussop

Lo ves, cierto?-Preguntaba un niño que respondía al nombre de Piiman.

Como no verlo!-Contestaba otro chico el cual se llama Tamanegi-Ese tipo está caminando hacia atrás!-Exclamo asustado.

Oi, chicos, tenemos que decírselo al capitán Ussop!-Decia el tercer y último niño llamado Ninjin-Tal vez este tipo sea un demonio o…

O qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos chiquillos inquietos por saber que pensaba su amigo.

O un ovni!-Respondió mirando al tipo y luego al cielo.

No seas tonto!-Le dijeron sus amigos-Los ovnis no existen!-Gritaron molestos por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Disculpen acaso dijeron ovni?-La voz que escucharon detrás de ellos les dio un escalofrió que les recorrió la espalda-O acaso me equivoco?-Dijo cortésmente.

AAAHHH!-Gritaron los jóvenes adultos mientras corrian en busca de su capitán, "El Capitan Ussop".

….

Los niños corrían uno al lado del otro sin mirar atrás por el miedo que les daba con tan solo pensar que aquel tipo raro los estuviera persiguiendo.

Oi!-Gritaron los niños al unisonó, pues habían tropezado con alguien, aunque se sintió más como una pared pues hasta les había salido un chichón.

Eh?...-Fue lo único que dijo un tipo de capucha negra, que cuando se giro a ver lo que había chocado con él, ya no había nadie-Creo que fue mi imaginación, bueno hora de irse de aquí-Dijo para sí mientras emprendía viaje fuera de la villa Syrup.

….

Oí! Ahí está!-Grito Tamagi, mientras veían como su capitán charlaba con una chica pálida, de pelo color rubio blanco-CAPITAN!CAPITAN!CAPITAN!-Gritaron los niños haciendo un escándalo, provocando que su "Capitán" cayera de cabeza de la rama en la que estaba sentado.

Oi!Que les pasa?!-Dijo molesto y adolorido por su caída-Y que les paso en la frente?-Pregunto ahora preocupado (pero aun un poco molesto) por sus chichones.

Eso no importa!, Capitan! Hay un tipo caminando en reversa muy sospechoso!-Dijo Ninjin

Si eso!-Lo acompañaron los otros niños.

Oi! No digan mentiras, que no ven que les crecerá la nariz?-Pregunto retóricamente, pero sin darse cuenta del silencio incomodo en el que se metió, pues…vamos….su nariz.

Coff! Coff! Bueno olviden eso, y ya dejen de decir mentiras-Dijo para intentar escalar el árbol otra vez, pero cuando volteo hacia arriba la chica pálida llamada Kaya, ya no se encontraba ahí.

Vieron lo que hicieron?!, mi novia se molesto! Por su culpa!-Dijo Ussop, sin darse cuenta de que dijo la palabra "Novia".

Novia?...No seas mentiroso Ussop! Tú no tienes novia!-Contestaron los niños burlándose de su "Capitán".

Pues!...Pues ustedes tampoco!-Contesto mostrándoles la lengua infantilmente.

Somos niños!-Contestaron defendiéndose, haciendo que el narigudo no supiera que mas decir para defenderse.

Ya basta!-Dijo lanzándose a los niños comenzando un pequeña y rápida pelea, que los niños ganaron.

Aaahhh! Suéltenme soy el capitán!-Dijo Ussop derrotado.

…..

Ahora todos se encontraban en un restaurant comiendo mientras se ponían banditas en sus pequeñas heridas.

Oi Capitan Ussop, lo que le dijimos es verdad, vimos a ese tipo sospechoso caminar en reversa-Dijo Piiman, pues Ussop se negaba a creerles.

Bueno, aunque hayan visto a aquel tipo raro caminar hacia atrás, que les hace creer que es sospechoso de algo?-Dijo Ussop ahora serio.

Pues…pueeess…No lo sabemos-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los chiquillos.

Ven? No hay nada que temer, además el valiente Capitán Ussop siempre estará aquí para defenderlos a ustedes y a la aldea!-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Waaww! Capitan usted es increíble!-Respondió Tamagi emocionado, pues ahora estaba claro que quería ser tan valiente como su "Capitán".

Kyaaaaaaa!-Se esccucho un grito de mujer afuera de donde los "Piratas de Ussop" desayunaban.

Que fue eso?!-Dijo el narigudo mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

Mientras que Tamagi y los demás veían como piratas saltaban y atacaban a los residentes de villa Syrup.

Capitan!...Ussop?-Pregunto Ninjin viendo como su capitán había desaparecido-Oi, chicos y el capitán?

No lo sé, tal vez escapo-Contesto Piiman.

Ni lo creas!-Contesto molesto Tamagi por las palabras de su nakama-El capitán Ussop es el más valiente hombre de los siete mares y dijo que protegería esta aldea! De seguro que fue a echar a patadas aquellos piratas-Prosiguió.

Tienes razón Tamagi, sient pensado eso del capitán-Dijo triste.

No te preocupes! Vamos a ayudar al Capitan!-Dijo Tamagi sacando su espada de madera,

Si-Gritaron los otros dos mientras también sacaban su espada de madera y salian a pelear con los piratas.

Oi! Esperen!-Grito Ussop por quererlos detener de esa locura, pero era tarde los niños ya habían salido al ataque-Maldición!-Se dijo Ussop por permitir que los niños corrieran a arriesgar sus vidas-Debo hacer algo!

Cuando iba a salir del restaurant se fijo en que los niños se habían desaparecido entre los destrozos, y ya no podía ver donde estaban, solo podía ver como los piratas y dos tipos ridículamente disfrazados de gato, destruían todo a su paso.

Ahora que hago?!-Se dijo mientras le temblaban las piernas por el miedo, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer el quería defender la aldea como presumía que haría en un caso como este, pero habían demasiados piratas para que el solo pudiera hacer algo.

…..

Maldición!-Grito el narigudo, pues unos cuantos piratas lo habían visto en el restaurant donde él estaba y ahora lo estaban persiguiendo, haciendo que el corriera despavorido de una forma muy graciosa.

Tengo que salir de la isla e ir poe ayuda…si! Eso es lo único que puedo hacer!-Dijo seriamente (pero aun con miedo) mientras veía que ya había perdido a los piratas-Tengo que darme prisa!-Pensó.

Pero una escena lo dejo en shock, Tamagi, Ninjin, Piiman y Kaya, estaban siendo amordasados en medio del bosque-No te saldrás con la tuya!-Grito Piiman mientras se arrojaba y mordía a uno de los piratas.

Auch!-Se quejo el pirata-Maldito niño!Toma!-Grito el pirata mientras pateaba en el estomago al Piiman.

Ya basta! Dejenlo!-Grito horrorizada por el cruel acto la chica pálida-Poe favor dejen ir a los niños!-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

No podemos hacerlo, ya que no debemos dejar sobrevivientes-Dijo el capitán de los piratas Gato Negro…aquel sujeto que fingía ser un mayordomo…el Capitán Kuro.

Vera, señorita Kaya o deberé decir ilusa, ya le conté que solo estaba encubierto como mayordomo para que nadie sospechara de mi hasta que mi tripulación volviera para así quedarnos con su fortuna y el resto de dinero en la aldea, por lo tanto ya no me sirve, ni usted, ni nadie en esta aldea, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no poder matar a ese sucio chico de la nariz larga-Dijo con una vena en la frente al recordar aquel puñetazo que le había dado Ussop.

Por favor déjenlo!-Imploro la chica llorando porque no se le hiciera nada a Ussop.

Su amigo corre suerte, alguien de la aldea, que ya murió-Dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa-Le informo a la marina que estábamos aquí y vienen aquí, no hay tiempo que perder así que no tengo tiempo de matar a su amigo-Dijo para luego proseguir-En cambio lo hare sufrir matando a la chica y alos niños que tanto le importaban-Dijo fríamente mientras levantaba su mano izquierda en la que tenía ya puesta sus largas garras.

Adiós, señorita ilusa-Dijo mientras arrojaba un zarpazo.

HISSATSU NAMARI BOSHI!-Se escucho gritar a alguien, mientras una bala de plomo golpeaba la mano de Kuro antes de que este tocara a Kaya.

Capitán Ussop!-Gritaron llorando los niños al ver a su capitán.

Ussop!-Grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Escúchame una solo vez cuatro ojos!-Dijo Ussop fieramente mientras Kuro volteaba a ver de dónde provenía el ataque-Si tocas a mi Kaya o a esos niño!...Te mato!-Grito a todo pulmón, logrando que hasta algunos piratas de cayeran de espalda por el miedo, pero no era miedo a Ussop.

Sino a su Capitán que ya estaba con la mirada ensombrecida, pues aquel golpe le había dolido mucho, pues su mano, estaba más que rota.

Asa que al final quisiste hacerte el valiente y querer salvar a la señorita ilusa, eh?-Dijo Kuro-Pues veras qu…

Su nombre es Kaya! Me entendiste idiota!-Grito de nuevo el narigudo furioso.

Después de eso Kuro no quiso seguir hablando, quiso actuar y matar de una vez a ese entrometido.

Nosotros nos encargamos Capitan!-Dijeron algunos piratas mientras disparaban sus armas en contra de Ussop.

Ussop! cuidado!-Grito Kaya viendo el peligro en el que corría Ussop.

Pero esa preocupación se fue al ver como las balas de los piratas rebotaban por los distintos proyectiles de Ussop, que lanzaba de una forma tan veloz que parecía una batalla de balas.

Los piratas se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal destreza y puntería, mientras recibían otras balas en la frente o el estomago dejándolos inconscientes.

Kuro ya harto de esto decidió pelear-Nuki Ashi-Dijo antes de lanzarse a una gran velocidad hacia Ussop el cual esquivo por poco el ataque.

Ussop volteo y lanzo con su resortera otro proyectil, pero Kuro lo esquivo aquella bala con facilidad, Ussop lanzo uno tras otro pero Kuro los esquivaba sin mucho problema, hasta los cortaba por la mitad con sus garras.

Lo único que se vio entonces fue como Ussop era cortado por la espalda a causa de que Buchi y Sham.

Nyaaa, lo cortamos!-Dijo Sham.

Nyaaa, ahora el capitán estará feliz con nosotros-Dijo Buchi.

Bien hecho Sham y Buchi-Dijo Kuro, pero de inmediato su mirada se volvió una sombría-Pero el que va a matar a este granuja soy yo, Shakushi-Dijo antes de mecerse y desaparecer.

Todo estaba siendo cortado, arboles, piratas, partes de rocas, no le importaba al capitán de los Piratas Gato Negro que cortaba, solo quería dañar y si era posible matar.

Ussop al ver tal escena se dispuso a levantarse aunque estuviera muy lastimado por el corte de los hermanos gato, pero vio como ellos también eran cortados por Kuro, y no pudo evitar odiar a ese sujeto por cortar inclusive a sus hombres.

Ussop estaba desesperado no podía ver hacia donde se movía el Kuro, solo veía que la mitad de sus aliados ya había caído, pero vio como Piiman era cortado entonces se decidió a moverse rápido, ese idiota se las iba a pagar por haber herido a un miembro de la tripulación de los Piratas de Ussop.

Ussop ya se había preparado, gafas, resortera, proyectil, ahora solo debía tener un indicio de hacia dónde se iba a mover Kuro.

Se estaba desesperando aun mas, era imposible saber en dónde iba a atacar, cerró los ojos con impotencia, pero de pronto empezó a ver obscuridad y personas blancas, como si fueran energía, acaso...estaba viendo el aura de todos? No, estaba sintiendo el aura de todos.

Ya podía saber donde estaba Kuro, inclusive donde iba a tacar antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo supo que la única manera de asestarle un golpe directo era atrayéndolo hacia él.

Ussop se movió rápidamente, por qué? Pues la razón era que el ataque de Kuro se dirigía a Kaya, todo se nublo por un momento.

Ussop tenía clavadas las Garras de Kuro en su estomago, eran muy profundas las heridas, pero no iba a dejar que aquel despreciable y ruin sujeto, siguiera dañando a sus nakamas.

A Ussop se le había caído su resortera pero estar era su única oportunidad y utilizo la técnica secreta más fuerte que jamás había hecho.

Ussop…PUNCH!-El golpe fue tan duro que mando a volar al Capitán de los Piratas Gato Negro unos cuando metros sobre el aire noqueándolo de por vida.

Ussop!-Fue lo único que escucho Ussop, estaba muy lastimado así que solo se recostó en el suelo-Ussop! Por favor resiste!-Decía Kaya mientras lloraba-Todo va a estar bien, me escuchas? Soy tu Kaya lo recuerdas, tu lo dijiste, por favor resiste!-Grito mientras sollozaba.

Tanto Kaya como los Piratas de Ussop lloraban por ver en tal estado al narigudo.

Ussop había perdido mucha sangre, pero aun no quería perder la conciencia, tenía que asegurarse que SU Kaya y sus nakamas estuvieran bien.

A lo lejos pudo ver como un barco de la marina se acercaba, también pudo observar como todos los piratas Gato Negro estaban inconscientes a causa de su propio capitán.

Ya no tenía que estar preocupado, ahora solo tenía que cerrar los ojos…

Guest: Muchas gracias, y a mí me encanta que te encantex3, pero debo decirte que tal vez no solo faltan tres, sin mas de nuevo gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7 Nami

One Piece No

Me Pertenece. Le

Pertenece a

Eichiro Oda- Sama.

Capitulo 7: Nami

Hacía tiempo que no podía disfrutar tiempo con su hermana, se sentía muy mal por todo lo que aquella que fue y sobretodo seguirá siendo su mejor amiga, tenía que pasar por el bien de la Villa Cocoyasi…

Te encuentras bien, Nojiko?-Pregunto un hombre entrando al hogar de una mujer de pelo azul, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Eh?, no…no es nada, Genzo-Respondio forzando una sonrisa-Que haces por aquí?-Pregunto, pues usualmente tenían que trabajar todo el dia para pagarle al gobernante de la Villa Cocoyasi, pues si no lo hacían sería el fin de sus vidas.

Hoy cumple años-Dijo el hombre, que estaba lleno de cicatrices-Pensaba en que podíamos hacer algo por ella.

Nojiko, no lo había olvidado, solo que sus pensamientos la distrajeron de aquello-Tienes razón, además oí que está cerca, que tal si le preparamos un pastel-Dijo sonriendo feliz, tal vez al fin tendría un día en el que podría estar junto a su hermanita.

Iré por las cosas-Dijo Genzo yendo a comprar ingredientes para hacer el pastel que prepararían para la hermana de Nojiko.

…..

Al fin…al fin podre recuperar la villa y ya nadie tendrá que sufrir…-Pensó para sí misma una hermosa chica de cabello naranja como las mandarinas.

La joven ya tenía varios minutos de haber llegado a su pueblo natal, estaba tan ocupada pensando en que por fin liberaría de la tiranía de Arlong a su amada aldea, que ni siquiera había recordado que era su cumpleaños.

A lo lejos Nami mira la Villa Cocoyasi-Debería…saludar…-Dice para sí misma pues sus deseos de ir hasta donde estaban sus seres queridos era muy fuerte-No…ya eh recaudado los 100000000 de Belis que tanto me costo, luego podre pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ellos-Se dijo para sí misma mientras tomaba rumbo hacia Arlong Park, a terminar con todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado ella y su familia.

…...

Al llegar al lugar todos los Gyogyn voltearon la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Nami, pero esta demostró no tener ningún sentimiento, pues no quería que esos sucios piratas creyeran que ella tenia miedo.

Vaya vaya vaya…miren lo que trajo el agua-Dijo el tirano líder de los Gyogyn que tenían secuestrada a la aldea, Arlong-Y bien nami? Me has traído mas mapas? Sabes lo que le pasara a tus queridos amigos si acaso no es asi-Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.

No me vengas con esas Arlong, eh regresado porque eh terminado de juntar los 100000000 de Belis, así que quiero que te largues de Cocoyasi de una vez-Dijo la mujer de pelo naranja sin una pisca de temor, eso era ya un merito, pues hablarle así a Arlong enfrente de su tripulación era un suicidio.

Todos los piratas de Arlong estaban asustados por la mirada ensombrecida de su capitán, pero todo ese miedo se esfumo del ambiente con la sonora risa del Gyogyn-Jajajaja, bien si es así dame el dinero-Dijo posándose frente a Nami.

La joven solo hizo una seña de que la siguiera, pues lo llevaría hasta donde se encontraba el escondite de su tesoro para que se fuera lo más rápido posible de la villa.

….

Llegaron…la joven se puso a cavar lo más rápido posible…no quería que se quedaran más tiempo ahí…

…

Q-que?!-Nami estaba confundida y le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza, la razón de ello…el dinero que tanto le había costado recaudar, ya no estaba.

Bueno, así que todo era mentira después de todo eh? Me hiciste gastar valioso tiempo y ahora tendrás que juntar el doble o si no, jamás recuperaras la aldea-Dijo mientras se marchaba riéndose.

P-Pero co-como?-Se pregunto cayendo de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca e intentaba no llorar, pero lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de sus ojos-que…que hiciste?-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de mirar como Arlong se giraba sobre sus pies y la miraba seriamente.

Yo nada-Dijo seriamente.

Fui yo quien lo hizo-Dijo alguien que parecía un marine con un ridículo sombrero de rata-Mis hombres y yo encontramos este tesoro, así que lo llevaremos y se lo daremos al gobierno, o a los niños con hambre…Puff! Si claro-Dijo riéndose de sus propias palabras que ni él podía creer, los marines que lo acompañaban sentían una vergüenza enorme por deshonrar el nombre de marine, pero necesitaban el dinero, algunos no, pero la mayoría.

P-Por qué?!-Grito con fuerza e impotencia mientras estallaba en lagrimas la pobre mujer que n podía creer lo que le estaban haciendo.

Su llanto se reemplazo por miedo, ya que Arlong la había topado por la cara cubriéndole la boca, levantándola del suelo-Por qué no perderé al único miembro de mi tripulación que tiene tal talento como cartógrafo-Dijo arrojándola al suelo para luego marcharse.

….

Nami estaba acabada, parecía moribunda por todo lo que acababa de pasar, tuvo que soportar robar y engañar hasta que se le hizo un habito, ser violada desde pequeña por esos enfermos Gyogyn, estar dibujando dia y noche eso tantos mapas que a veces se le había fracturado la mano, haber sido una niña que no pudo disfrutar la etapa de mayor inocencia de la que todo humano tiene derecho.

…..

Al fin podía divisar la aldea después de tanto caminar con la poca energía que tenia, necesitaba consuelo, era muy difícil seguir adelante sin alguien que te diera un empujón desde atrás, no se rendiría.

Aun tenía que salvar de Arlong a su familia y eso iba hacer, solo quería ver a su hermana otra vez antes de partir, pero una escena la destrozo por completo.

La Villa Cocoyasi estaba incendiándose y en ruinas, la gente estaba muerta, cada persona que ella conocía estaba el suelo en un charco de sangre, antes de que la locura y la tristeza se apoderara de su cuerpo pudo ver como la silueta de los Gyogyn se alejaban hacia Arlong Park.

Escucho un grito, no solo un grito, sino de un grito de una persona a la que conocía muy bien, fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía y encontró con una escena peor a la de antes.

Su hermana estaba en el suelo mientras articulaba las últimas palabras que podría decir-Nami…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar este mundo.

La chica se acerco al cuerpo de la que era su hermana y a unos cuantos metros vio algo que lucía como un pastel embarrado en el suelo y junto a él, una carta.

Nami, te estás esforzando mucho por la aldea y no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos todos, solo quisiera poder ayudarte, pero que va, no te preocupes tu eres una chica fuerte y lo aprendiste de la mejor hermana del mundo, osea yo, jajaja es broma, tu eres la mejor hermana del mundo, solo pido que de vez en cuando regreses, y puedas pasar más tiempo conmigo y con toda la gente que te aprecia.

Te quiere, Nojiko.

Fue todo lo que leyó, antes de salir de su hogar, posicionarse en medio de la calle, y tomar un cuchillo.

Empezo a apuñalarse en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde tenía el tatuaje que significaba que su dueño era Arlong.

….

Tiempo después…

Un chico de pelo color azabache llego a la villa, una desastrosa escena en la que se podía ver a incontables muertos, pero de ellos sobresalía una chica que parecía tener el cabello de color naranja, arrodillada.

El chico se acerco con prisa, pero cuando llego, pudo ver que la chica había muerto desangrada a causa de tantas veces que se apuñalo el hombro, incontables veces, el solo pudo observar como el bello rostro de esa joven tenía signos de haber sufrido como nadie…

Monkey D. Rocio: Muchas gracias, soy un fan tuyo y de verdad me hace sentir bien que comentes mi fic, sin más gracias.

Sabina-Chan: Te lo agradezco mucho, y a mí me requetecontraencanta que te requetecontraencante, tu comentario me sirvió mucho para decidir continuar el fic, bueno me despido y claro que subiré mas caps.


	8. Chapter 8 Ace y Sabo

One Piece No Me

Pertenece, Le

Pertenece a

Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 8: Ace y Sabo.

Ace! Ace! Donde se habrá metido ese mocoso?!-Decia una mujer enorme de cabello anaranjado.

Tranquilízate Dadan, seguro que Ace está bien-Esta vez la que hablaba era una mujer de cabello verde-Ya sabes cómo es el-La mujer también estaba preocupada pero ella sabía que el pequeño al que buscaban estaría bien.

Oi, que ocurre aquí?-Dijo sin la menor emoción en su rostro o voz, pero lo que ocupaba lugar su rostro eran marcas de golpes.

Ace que te paso? Volviste a pelearte cierto? Ya sabes cómo se pondrá Garp cuando se entere?!-Dijo Dadan enojada con el chico, pero sobretodo preocupada.

A ese viejo que le importa lo que haga, el solo quiere "hacerme un gran marine" yo seré lo que quiera ser pues es mi vida y yo soy dueño de ella-Dijo mientras se marchaba pero antes de dar 2 pasos se quedo dormido.

Oh, ya volvió a dormirse de pie-Dijo Makino con una sonrisa maternal.

Esta chico es realmente especial…-Dijo Dadan resignada pero sonriendo de la misma manera.

Años más tarde…

Dadan…Makino…Muchas gracias por cuidarme todos estos años…se los agradezco mucho…-Decía un Ace con ya 17 años, la edad suficiente para salir al mar y tener su propia aventura.

No tienes nada que agradecer Ace, te quiero como a un hijo y no por obligación, cuidarte a ti y a tus hermanos fue lo mejor que le paso a mi vida-Decía la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos ya que le dolía mucho ver como al chico que cuido desde que era un bebe, de verdad lo consideraba un hijo suyo.

Dadan tiene razón, no tienes nada que agradecer, ambas te queremos mucho Ace, desde que fuiste un pequeño siempre has sido orgulloso, pero daños un abrazo antes de que te vayas-Dijo Makino en el mismo estado que Dadan.

Eh?! Eem…yo…está bien-Dijo un Ace apenado, quería mucho a Dadan y Makino, pero aun le daba un poco de pena esas muestras de afecto.

Ace se separo después de abrasarlas y se dirigió a su barco que acababa de "adquirir" gracias a sus benefactores que fueron unos piratas que trataron de asaltar el bar de Makino.

Adioooooss! No olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando!-Gritaba Dadan mientras seguía llorando y Makino trataba de consolarla.

No lo duden!-Fue lo único que dijo-Ahora iré por ti y te salvare…Luffy-Pensó mientras se alejaba.

…..

Años antes…

Ace por favor ya deja de llorar!-Decía al borde de las lagrimas un chico rubio que vestía muy elegante-Tu dijiste que los hombres no lloran!-Sermoneo mientras empezaba a llorar también.

S-se lo que dije! P-pr-pero luffy…-No podía ni articular una palabra acababa de suceder un evento inesperado y doloroso para toda Villa Fucsia.

Ace…todo es mi culpa…desquítate conmigo si eso quieres!-Decía el chico rubio que respondía al nombre de Sabo-Yo deje de supervisar a Luffy y se fue en mi barco, es mi culpa lo que le sucedió!-Se sentía fatal, por despistarse un poco Luffy se había subido a su barco el cual fue atacado haciéndolo explotar y no dejar rastro alguno.

No…no es tu culpa…ya deja de decir que es tu culpa!-Grito Ace dándole un golpe en la mejilla, estaba muy triste por la muerte de su hermano, y por eso no permitiría que el único hermano que le queda se alejara de él.

Sabo, yo…-No dijo nada mas, solo empezó a llorar mientras su hermano lo abrazaba y le quitaba el peso de la culpa que tenía en sus hombros.

5 años después…

Se podía observar a un joven rubio con una cicatriz hecha por una quemadura en su rostro entrenar duramente-No crees que lo estás haciendo entrenar mucho Dragon? Podría morir de tanto entrenar sin descansar…-Decía un…Hombre? Que llevaba mucho maquillaje encima y su cabeza era peculiarmente grande.

El no morirá solo por un entrenamiento, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Ivankov-Dijo un hombre serenamente mientras trazaba un plan para acaba con el gobierno mundial, pero que también observaba como aquel joven daba su máximo por ser mas fuerte-…Mándalo a descansar, mañana tiene una misión importante y necesitara de todas sus energías-Sentencio sin más.

Nunca cambiaras Dragon…-Dijo el…hombre? Mientras sonreia por la preocupación disimulada de su nakama.

Sabina-Chan: Lo sé, a mi también me dolió escribir el capitulo, creo que algunas partes fueron "innecesarias", aunque parezca que le faltan muchas cosas a este capítulo luego vendrán mucho mejor.

Monkey D. Rocio: Lo de Nami me dolió mucho escribir, no me odies, y lo de Zoro ya viene!


	9. Chapter 9 Zoro

One Piece No Me Pertenece,

Le Pertenece a Eichiro Oda-Sama.

Capitulo 9: Zoro.

Habian pasado ya 2 semanas…el hambre…la sed…el intenso sol…lo tenían muy débil, estaba muy cerca de su límite…pero que tonterías! El no tenia limites! El futuro mejor espadachín del mundo no podía ser derrotado por un mes sin agua y comida!.

Esos eran los pensamientos de un joven hombre de cabello color verde, que por salvar a una niña y a su madre ahora estaba atado en una cruz de madera por los hombros, aun tenía fuerzas suficientes para liberarse, pero tenía que cumplir con su palabra, porque si no lo hacía, el rufián hijo del temido Capitán Morgan, Helmeppo, les haría daño a la niña y a su madre.

El no solía hacer esta clase de cosas, no porque no quisiera ayudar cuando alguien tenía problemas, sino porque casi no se le presentaban ya que él viajaba solo por su cuenta.

El trato era un mes, solo un mes, y después de eso sería libre y la niña y su madre a las cuales estaba protegiendo ya no estarían en problemas, siempre y cuando no provocaran mas, pero…conociendo a ese tipo…seguramente haría algo en contra de ellas…no importa, si algo llegara a sucederles ya sabría el espadachín a quien culpar.

…

2 días…

Solo eso faltaba, 2 días!...estaba muy débil, pero está claro que no moriría, el era un sobreviviente, solo 2 días…

En esas últimas 4 horas que habían pasado, la pequeña niña le había llevado algo de comer, pero Helmeppo la descubrió e hizo que uno de los marines lanzaran a la niña por el muro, Zoro estaba furioso, pero estaba muy débil para soltarse así que cuando lo soltaran, "hablaría" con ese ridículo tipo.

…..

Hey Roronoa!-Decía Helmeppo con una estúpida voz cantarina-"Adivina, adivinador" que tiene el pelo verde y está amarrado como animal?-Dijo con aires de superioridad mientras se burlaba del estado en el que se encontraba el espadachín.

Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero solo faltan dos días para que me liberen y habre cumplido mi palabra-Dijo mientras la sombra de su bandana le cubría los ojos logrando que a Helmeppo le diera un escalofrió por la espalda.

Helmeppo al ver que Zoro tensaba sus manos pero no podía liberarse recobro la compostura y volvió a burlarse de él, mientras decía descaradamente-Liberarte? Pero por qué piensas que haría algo como eso?-Dijo sin más antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

QUE?! OI NO ME JODAS, TU PALABRA FUE QUE SI SOPORTABA UN MES SIN AGUA Y COMIDA ME IRIA SIN PROBLEMAS Y NO VOLVERIAS A MOLESTAR EN AQUEL RESTAURANTE!-Exploto, estaba débil , hambriento y con mucha sed, y escuchar eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En ese momento Helmeppo detuvo su paso pero sin voltear hacia atrás-Si, dije que te liberaría…pero nunca acordamos si vivo o muerto, entonces hasta te estaré liberando de tu sufrimiento, hay pero que buena persona soy, hahaha! hahahahaha!-Reía mientras se marchaba-Por cierto será hoy a las 12:00 Pm, uy! Mira la hora, 11:24 AM-Disfruta tus últimos 36 minutos de vida Rorornoa!

Que acababa de pasar? Era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, como alguien podía no tener ni una pizca de honor? Maldita sea! Ahora estaba muy débil para poderse soltar de esos duros nudos que provocaban que poco a poco se detuviera la circulación de sangre en sus brazos.

…..

Tic-toc tu tiempo se acabo Roronoa-Decía aquel rubio bastardo que lo había engañado tan vilmente, el tiempo paso volando, paso demasiado tiempo lamentándose que no le dio tiempo para si quiera intentar soltarse.

Acaso estaba doto perdido?

Soldados!-Gritaba un general de los marines.

Como podía acabarse todo ahí?

Preparados!-Seguía el general mientras los otros 10 marines apuntaban con sus rifles hacia el cielo.

Simplemente no me lo creo!

Apunten!-Volvía a gritar el general de los marines, mientras los otros diez cadetes apuntaban hacia "El cazador de piratas", el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento.

Te falle Kuina…lo…

No pudo terminar de pensar, pues aunque no lo hubiese escuchado ya habían sentenciado la palabra "fuego" indicando que se le disparara, 10 balas fueron las que se le incrustaron en el cuerpo a Roronoa Zoro, solo 10 balas para que casi de inmediato hubiese un charco de sangre en el suelo a causa de las heridas.

NOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba un a pequeña niña desde el otro lado de las puertas del cuartel al ver que el hombre que las había protegido, a ella y a su madre, estaba muerto.

Eh?-Se giro Helmeppo, y vio a la niña llorar a lo lejos, por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ni con la ejecución del pirata cazador ni con lo que iba a hacerle a la niña-General?

Sí, señor!-Acudió el oficial.

Llevese el cuerpo del sucio cazarrecompensas y ve a la niña de alla?-Pregunte al General que solo se limito a asentir-Enciérrenla, ayudo a un prisionero y está en contra de la justicia.

P-pero Helmeppo señor, es solo una niñ…

Entonces parece que quieres ser tu el que reciba el castigo de mi papi, o me equivoco?-Interrumpió al general que por el miedo infundido del Capitán Morgan hizo caso a las órdenes de Helmeppo.

E-enseguida señor-Contesto, estaba lleno de impotencia, ellos eran la marina, y la marina eran los buenos….o no?-Cadetes llévense el cuerpo de Roronoa y traigan a quella niña, la encerraremos por ordenes del señor Helmeppo!

Si señor!-Contestaron todos los cadetes.

….

Zoro? Zoro? ZORO!-Grito una niña.

AH?! EH?! QUE OCURRE?!-Se levanto exaltado.-Espera tu eres?...

…..

En donde arrojamos el cuerpo señor?-Pregunto un marine que con la ayuda de 2 compañeros llevaban el cuerpo del espadachín.

No lo sé, tírenlo a la basura, el no me importa, lo que me preocupa es la pobre niña qu…-No pudo terminar la oración ya que lo tomaron del cuello.

Entonces…yo no les importo eh?-El rostro de los marines se volvieron azules, acaso estaban viendo a un zombie?-Bueno eso no me importa ya que el sentimiento es mutuo, ahora díganme…donde está la pequeña?

…

AAAAHH!-Sollozaba una pequeña, encerrada en el fondo de esa base marine-Ustedes son unos malvados! Aahhh!

Por favor niña no digas eso, o el Capitán te escuchar y te…-No pudo terminar a frase el pobre cadete pues una gran mano lo tomo por la cabeza y lo arrojo lejos de ahí.

Algo como eso?-El tipo que había dicho eso era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Capitán Morgan-Así que esta es la niña que intento ayudar al patético cazarrecompenzas ese? Pues mira niña solo por eso las encerraremos a ti y a tu madre hasta que tengas la edad para conseguir empleo entiendes?

La pobre niña no podía estar más terrada, ese hombre era realmente cruel.

Aunque se podría hacer un trato…dime tu mama es atractiva? Hahahahaha!-Ese tipo estaba realmente enfermo.

Sucio patán aléjate de mi mama! Ella jamás se fijaría en un sucio, cobarde y feo y cara de trasero como tú!-El grito de la niña se escucho por toda la base haciendo eco en cada rincón.

La cara de molestia de Morgan llegaba a un nivel diferente, uno al que nunca antes se había visto-Bueno niña…entonces tú y tu mama sufrirán por tu culpa!-Dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el rostro a la niña, y ponía su pie arriba de su cabeza como si fuera un triunfo-Soldados! Marche y traigan a esa mujer!-…-Soldados?

La cara de Morgan paso a ser pálida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, la razón? Se encontraba ahí…Roronoa Zoro, y alrededor de 30 marines con cortes en el pecho en el suelo-Sabes?-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Morgan con una aura oscura encima de él, solo que esta era vivible para cualquier persona o animal-Me dispararon, me insultaron y maltrataron a esa dulce niña-Morgan que por miedo e inercia retrocedió dejando libre a la pequeña estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Que eres tú?!-Grito con miedo Morgan, jamás había visto algo parecido, algo que le aterrara tanto.

Yo? Soy El Futuro Mejor Espadachin Del Mundo Entero, soy el Cazador de Piratas! Roronoa Zoro!, y tambien… soy tu peor pesadilla-Dijo esto último con un aura todavía más negra mientras se condensaba mas.

Hey tu niña!-Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña-Sal de aquí!

La pequeña no sabía que estaba pasando, pero le hizo caso y escapo de ahí, mientras mas corría mas se acercaba a la salida, y lo raro es que no aparecía ningún marine, la sorpresa llego cuando salió afuera de la base, alrededor de 200 marines se encontraban afuera de la base en fila mientras cargaban sus rifles.

Hey niña!-Grito el Capitán de todos estos-Vete a casa.

P-pero que pasa aquí?!-Pregunto estaba muy asustada, Zoro seguía dentro de la base y los marines se preparaban para entrar.

Bueno…-Exhalo el Capitán-Mereces saberlo después de lo que te han hecho-dijo mirando la cara lastimada de la niña-Hemos decido revocarle el puesto a Morgan y encerrarlo, pero es muy fuerte, haci que dejamos que ese Cazador de Piratas se encargue de el-Dijo mirando hacia la base.

Entonces…no le harán daño al señor zoro verdad?-A lo que el marine negó con la cabeza.

El sigue siendo un delincuente, y tiene que ser llevado a la justicia-Dijo antes de ordenar a todos que entraran.

Qué?! Eso no es justo! El me salvo! Y está salvando a la ciudad de ese malvado! Como pueden ser así?!-Decía la infante mientras lloraba pues no podía creerse que aunque Zoro estuviera haciendo el trabajo de ellos lo quisieran encerrar tras las rejas.

Mas no el capitán quería una escena y ordeno que la llevaran hacia su hogar con su madre-Lo siento mucho niña-Dijo el marine mientras entraba en la base con sus soldados.

….

Un mes había pasado, no se habían tenido noticias sobre lo que había acontecido hace apenas un mes con los marines y la niña y su madre no habían tenido noticias del espadachín.

Hija tienes que dejar de estar triste, el Sr. Zoro es muy fuerte y te aseguro que está bien-Trataba de consolar la madre a su pequeña hija, pero la verdad es que ella no estaba segura de lo que decía.

Lo se mama, se que estará bien, pero…-Dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

Pero qué?-Pregunto la madre triste por el estado de su hija.

Pero ni siquiera vino a despedirse! Haaaa!-Lloro la niña mientras hacía pucheros-No le pude agradecer por todo lo que hizo por nosotras!

Oh, tranquila hija estoy segura estoy segura de que el sabe lo agradecidas que estamos y te aseguro que algún dia lo volveremos a ver-Las palabras de la madre llegaron a suhija y logro que se tranquilizara.

De acuerdo…y para entonces sere una mujer muy fuerte! Así el señor Zoro estará orgulloso de mi!-Decía la niña mientras tocaba uno de sus bíceps.

Hmh!-La mujer no podía aguantar la risa, su hija si que era una monada.

De que te ries mama?!-Pregunto molesta la niña ya que no la tomaba en serio.

…..

Días después…

Gracias vuelva pronto!-Decía una niña que acababa de atender un cliente en su restaurante.

Oi, niña, tienen algo de sake?-Llamaba un cliente que leía un periódico.

Emm, claro desea solo un vaso o?...-La niña dejo caer la libreta con la que apuntaba las ordenes, no se creía lo que veía-E-e-estoo…S-señor Zoro?-Pregunto la niña-Es usted?

No me digas "Señor" llamamme solo por mi nombre…-No pudo terminar la oración, la niña se había arrojado a abrazarlo-Oi tranquila llamas la atención de los demás, y los marines sabrán que estoy aquí-Decía avergonzado por cómo se comportaba la niña.

Nadie le dirá nada a la marina Se…Zoro! Tanto para ellos como para mi es usted un héroe! El héroe de esta pequeña isla!-Decía con felicidad la pequeña niña, Zoro mientras tanto miro a todas las personas, mientras todos ellos afirmaban lo que la niña le había dicho, un tipo inclusive extendió su brazo y le levanto su pulgar.

A nuestro espadachín no le gustaba la atención así que solo hizo una reverencia como despedida-Acompañame-Le dijo a la chiquilla.

….

Con un par de minutos de caminata habían llegado a un lugar donde se compraban botes, la niña rápidamente se hizo una idea de ello y bajo la cabeza.

Oi, no pongas esa cara-Dijo Zoro sin mirarla-Cuando cumpla mi sueño volveré a visitarlas, para comer algo, te parece?-Dijo aun sin mirarla pero con una leve sonrisa.

De acuerdo!-Dijo la niña con los animos recuperados-Pero antes de que se vaya…Zoro…podría hacerle dos preguntas?

…Esta bien…

Cual es su sueño?

Ser el mejor espadachín del Mundo…

Sorprendente!...y la segunda es…yo vi como le disparaban y como usted se quedaba inmóvil…que ocurrió?

Ni siquiera yo lo sé…una vez le hice una promesa a una niña a la cual tu me recuerdas un poco, y mientras estuve inconsciente pude volver a verla…y me dijo que no me rindiera, que aun no era mi hora, que cumpliera mi sueño…Y ahora estoy más dispuesto que nunca a lograrlo….Bueno me tengo que ir niña, cuídate y cuida de tu madre si?

….

Entonces la niña solo empezó a ver como el pequeño barco en el que iba Roronoa Zoro se alejaba-OOOOIIIII!-Grito la pequeña haciendo que este volteara-ME VOLVERE UNA MUJER FUERTE! Y CUANDO CREZCA NOS CAZAREMOS! VALE?!

Esto último hizo sonrojarse al espadachín, y distraerlo para que casi callera por la borda-Pequeña niña precoz-Se dijo aun sonrojado el espadachín, para ir hacia su destino…

Nico Robin Piscis 16: Si Luffy el engranaje de todos los mugiwaras, sin él las vidas de los demás no serian lo mismo, pero hice este fic no solo para mostrar como seria la vida de los mugiwara sino de todos sus seres queridos y el mundo entero, saludos.

Monkey D. Rocio: Si jaja, la espuesta vendrá en los siguientes capítulos, dudas, y más sobre la familia y el mundo, es todo lo que diré:), saludos.

Gato dark: tal vez lo sobrevalore un poco, pero es mi punto de vista acerca de cómo sería la vida de los demás, nunca será la verdad absoluta, solo Oda la sabe, pero gracias por tu crítica constructiva, me encantas esas críticas pues así puedo saber cómo mejorar, saludos.


	10. Chapter 10 Garp

One Piece No Me Pertenece, Le

Pertenece a Eichiro Oda-Sama

Capitulo 10: Garp Parte 1.

"Noticia para todo el CP, intrusos han flanqueado la entrada a la base y han tomado a "la niña demonio Nico Robin", cerrar todas las salidas, son hombres muy peligrosos!"

Maldita sea! Como pude acabar en este problema con esta maldita mujer y este imbécil mujeriego!-Se quejaba un hombre cuyo cabello era de un color verde.

El hombre de cabello verde estaba tan absorto en sus quejas que no vio venir a algunos miembros del CP8 que estaban a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, pues como si de un costal se tratase llevaba cargando a "la Niña Demonio Nico Robin" mientras esta estaba inconsiente.

MALDICION!-Grito el espadachin girando sobre sus talones desenfundando una espada ya que uno de sus brazos estaba siendo ocupado por la mujer.

Casi instantáneamente corto a uno de los tres agentes que lo perseguían, pero no pudo cortar a los otros dos provocando que lo patearan en el abdomen ambos a la vez haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros, escupió un poco de sangre pero al ver nuevamente la cara de aquella mujer que podía fácilmente verse los moretones y heridas por las palizas a las que estuvo expuesta no se dejo caer ni por un momento.

Su voluntad era muy fuerte, pero con esa mujer estorbando y dos de esos agentes atacando a la vez iba a ser muy difícil acabar con ellos.

Diable Jamble! Strike Shot!-Fue el grito de un rubio que tenía una peculiar pata de palo, el ataque fue tan fuerte que ambos individuos del CP8 fueron mandados a volar a la vez para ya no regresar.

Ni creas que yo disfruto de tu compañía marimo de mierda! Solo hago esto porque esta bella dama necesita mi ayuda!...por cierto damela! No sabes cómo cargar a una hermosa mujer como ella!-Decía furioso "El Protector De Las Mujeres".

Estás loco si crees que se la confiare a un pervertido como tú!-El espadachín dijo esto con dientes de tiburón pues el rubio era el menos indicado para la seguridad de la mujer, hacía apenas un par de días que lo conocía y ya había descubierto que tan pervertido era este tipo.

ATENCION!ATENCION! AMBOS HOMBRES ESTAN CERCA DE LA SALIDA DE LA BASE! TODO AGENTE Y MARINE DIRIGIRSE A LA SALIDA Y EVITAR QUE SALGAN!-Esa voz venia acompañada de unos sirenas que alertaban a todo agente y marine haciéndoles el camino más difíciles a ambos.

Esto será difícil…-Dijeron al unisonó ambos hombres, lo que les esperaba era más difícil de lo que se imaginaban…

….

QUE?!ACASO LA MARINA NO SABIA DE ELLO?!MALDITA SEA!-El hombre que maldecía sin parar era nada más y nada menos que Garp "El Héroe De La Marina", ¿la razón? Villa Cocoyashi había sido destruida por un Pirata Gyogyn muy famoso llamado "Arlong", esto ponía fúrico a Garp, pues también se entero que un capitán de la marina estuvo involucrado y reclamaba ir a darle una paliza y encerrarlo por el resto de su vida en Impel Down, tanto al Gyogyn como aquel marine corrupto.

Abuelo?-U joven moreno de unos 18 años acababa de entrar preocupado pues estaba escuchando gritar y maldecir más de lo usual a su abuelo.

Oh!Luffy muchacho! Tengo malas noticias…-Garp no sabía cómo decirle a su nieto que una villa entera había sido acabada por un pirata cualquiera y un Capitán de la marina corrupto.

Se trata sobre lo de aquella Villa? Cocoyashi? Si ya estoy enterado, y ya acabe tanto con el Pirata "Arlong" y aquella sucia rata que mancho el nombre de la marina-Dijo el chico de pelo azabache sin mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto.

AHAHHAHAHA! No esperaba menos de tí luffy! No por nada te eh entrenado para que seas lo que eres ahora! Un Vicealmirante!

Si…y siempre te estaré muy agradecido por ello abuelo-Dijo el muchacho antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de su abuelo-Pero tengo algo que decirte…

….

Ya habían pasado varios días en cama, estaba despierta, pero quería hacerse creer que aun dormía o que estaba muerta, lo que fuera más fácil y curara el dolor que sentía.

Señorita Nami?-Pregunto una enfermera entrando en la habitación en la que se encontraba en camilla una mujer hermosa de cabello naranja y ojos color chocolate-Esta despierta?

La mujer intentaba todo lo posible por fingir estar dormida, no quería visitas de aquel tipo que iba a diario a ver como se encontraba, no quería estar ni saludable ni enferma, solo quería morir y eso era todo.

…..

La espesa niebla en el Florian Triangle estaba empezando a ser menos densa, cada vez podía ver la luz del sol más cerca y más cerca, hasta que por fin la luz toco todos y cada uno de sus huesos, pero no se desvaneció, pues había recuperado su sombra.

Yohohoho, ya estoy más cerca de encontrarte…Laboon-El esqueleto no pudo contener mas las lagrimas de felicidad, por fin volvería a ver a su nakama que hacía más de 50 años que no sabía nada, solo faltaba poco…

…..

En primero lamento el retraso, la escuela y los servicios sociales no me daban ni tiempo de pensar x.x, y las tareas no me daban ni tiempo para el fin de semana, pero he salido de vacaciones y terminado el servicio asi que actualizare mas a menudo (espero).

En segundo Muchas gracia por leer este fic, ya no le falta mucho para acabar, y a eso viene este mensaje, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión sobre varios futuros fics y cual preferirían que hiciera antes, Un Crossover entre One Piece y Hunter x, Un par de fics de Dragon ball z, o un CrossOver entre One Piece y High School of the Dead, me encantaría que me dijeran cual prefieren antes:)

Agradecimientos especiales:

Nico Robin Piscis 16: Claro que lo es! x3 Espero y te haya gustado esta capitulo pues es el principio del final, Saludos y un abrazo igual:)

nn: En realidad te sorprenderá que está pasando con todos ellos y como acabara todo (espero) Gracias por leer el fic, espero y te haya gustado, ya casi acaba si no es asi x3, saludos:)


	11. Chapter 11: Ace y Sabo Parte 2

One Piece No Me Pertenece.

Captulo 11: Ace y Sabo. Parte 2.

Tienes que esforzarte mas…Sabo-Decia un hombre con una gran cicatriz en el rostro.

Acaso crees que no lo intento?!-Respondió el rubio.

No solo basta con esforzarte, tan solo estoy usando el 2 porciento de mi haki y no puedes hacerme ningún rasguño.

Bueno si habían dicho que vencer al Lider del Ejercito Revolucionario, Dragon-Sama! Sería fácil no tendría tantos problemas!-Respondio a manera de burla Sabo.

De un momento para otro Sabo se encontraba con el rostro enterrado en el suelo mientras un gran chichón aparecía en su cabeza.

Deja de hacerte el gracioso y preocúpate mas por tu entrenamiento o por recordar algo de tu pasado-Dijo Dragon mientras se retiraba dejando pensativo a muchacho de cabellos rubios.

Por que no puedo recordar nada?...-Pero esa pregunta se quedo en el aire sin respuesta alguna.

Cerca de alguna otra base de la marina…

Solo un poco mas…Luffy!-Estaba totalmente furioso, podía sentir como se prendía en llamas (literalmente).

Dentro de la base…

OOEEE! Estas despierta?!-Esto lo decía un joven de pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color mientras sacudia a una mujer de cabello naranja aparentemente dormida.

Señor Monkey! Que le hemos dicho de estar molestando a pacientes sedados?!-Regaño una enfermera al pobre joven.

Es que no se despierta y estoy muy aburrido!-Dijo el joven mientras hacia un mohín-Y que significa sedado?

Por el amor de Oda…solo no moleste a la joven!-Gruño la enfermera, no es que no fuera profesional, pero ese chico Luffy la sacaba de sus casillas…

Mejórate pronto…-Soltó en un susurro casi inaudible.

GYAAAAAAA!-Se escucho un frito afuera de la enfermería.

T-tenemos que irnos de aquí!-Exclamo una segunda voz.

Luffy que se sorprendió al escuchar aquellos gritos fue directo a los marines que se encontraban corriendo hacia las salidas del lugar.

Qué ocurre?-Les pregunto a los marines con un semblante serio muy poco común en el.

Los marines dejaron de correr avergonzados por qué un marine de rango superior los viera deshonrando su uniforme de marine.

P-p-portgass D. Ace se dirije hacia aquí a una velocidad incre...

Tanto tiempo Luffy…-Se escucho una voz atrás de ellos mientras caminaba lentamente y los miraba con una mirada que aterraría a cualquier hombre que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

Los marines salieron corriendo por sus vidas, pues, miraron que atrás de aquel joven todo ardia en llamas-Y bien?-Pregunto aun mirando a Luffy.

Ace…Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Dijo también caminando hacia é con una mirada igual-SORU!-Exclamo mientras se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Lo último que vio Ace fue un puño negro impactar su cara mandándolo a volar-Supuso que no me lo dejarías fácil…-rápidamente el también aterrizo y se puso en pose de lucha-Te has vuelto más fuerte…-Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el joven de cabello azabache.

HIKEN!/GOMU GOMU NO RIFFLE!-Gritaron ambos al unisonó chocando sus puños provocando una explosión que se sintió en toda la base.

En otro punto de la base…

QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?!-Exclamo un joven espadachín de cabello verde mientras enfundaba sus katanas, con multiples cortes y heridas, difícilmente manteniéndose de pie, aun asi seguía llevando en brazos a la mujer conocida como "La Niña Demonio".

No tengo idea pero tenemos que irnos de aquí cuando antes-Dijo un rubio mientras encendia un cigarro y sus piernas que se habían vuleto el doble de musculosas debido a una extraña técnica volvían a la normalidad, y dejando ver que no estaba en mucho mejor estado que el espadachín.

Bueno creo que no fue tan mala idea encontrarme contigo en aquella isla de la fiesta, aunque todavía no creo que hayamos acabado en este problema-Dijo el espadachín empezando a correr con la mujer aun en brazos.

Tienes razón, talvez no hubiésemos podido derrotar a este supuesto CP9 por nuestra cuenta y rescatar a esta bella mujer…PODRIAS DEJAR QUE LA CARGUE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! –Grito el cocinero con una cara parecida a la de un demonio comenzando una nueva pelea entre estos dos.

PARTY ISLAND…

Bueno chicos a comenzar una nueva SUPER vida n esta isla tan pintoresca!-Exclamo hentai de pelo color azul celeste.

CLARO QUE SI ANIKI!-Lo secundaron muchos hombres disfrazados fr una forma rara.

Muchas gracias por traernos aquí señor!-Decia con felicidad lo que parecía ser un pequeño reno de una singular nariz azul.

No hay de que! Estoy tratando de comenzar una nueva vida y que mejor que ayudar un pequeño mapache y su amiga narizon-Solto con una risa bastante sonora.

QUE NO SOY UN MAPACHE! SOY UN RENITO!-Lloraba molesto el reno.

YYO NO SOY NARIZON! SOLO TENGO LA CARA MUY ATRÁS!-Contestaba de la misma manera el narizon de pelo color negro.

El Cyborg solo se limito a ignorarlos y respirar el aroma de la playa en la ciudad a la que habían llegado-Ya no seré la misma persona mala de antes…Iceberg…

Oh, disculpe jovencito podría decirme donde podría tomar una copa?

Al momento de girarse sobre sus talones para responder el Cyborg se le salió la quijada al ver lo que había detrás de el, y su reacción no fue para menos pues no se ve todos los días un esqueleto andante y muy educado.

Aaamm…oh, claro! Estoy a punto de construir uno! Podrías esperar un par de horas?-Pregunto el Cyborg al ver la buena idea que se le ocurrió gracias a ese esqueleto.

Yohohoho, por supuesto! Y me encantaría ver como haces la azaña de construir un bar en tan solo unas horas!-Respondio feliz el esqueleto.

No se diga mas! En marcha!-Grito feliz el hombre de cabello celeste rumbo a su nueva vida….

*Lamento mucho la demora!


	12. Chapter 12: Luffy

One Piece No Me Pertenece

Capitulo 12: Luffy

Había pasado tiempo desde que pelee con el, siempre fue muy fuerte y en estos años se había vuelto imparable, muy apenas he podido darle batalla y he estado entrenando por años con mi abuelo, que no es nadie más que "Garp El Héroe De la Marina" pero tal parece que aun me faltaba mucho para alcanzarte Ace.

Te has vuelto fuerte Luffy…pero a cambio de que…-Decía con el semblante serio, siempre me ha protegido, pero ahora yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme a mí mismo, pero todavía no soy tan fuerte como para proteger a los demás.

Tu tampoco te has quedado muy atrás que digamos…"Comandante De La Segunda Division De Los Piratas de Barbablanca, Puño De Fuego Ace"-Vaya que me canso el tan solo decir comandante! Nunca he sido bueno ara eso de los nombres y títulos, pero él es mi hermano.

Quedarme atrás?-Mas que una pregunta era como una burla, él sabía que estaba usando toda mi fuerza y él se estaba conteniendo, demonios! Aprendí a utilizar haki para mantener a raya a los logia! Pero tal parece que necesito algo más que solo aprender a usarlo-Estas muy lejos de alcanzarme, te recomiendo que vengas por las buenas conmigo. Luffy-Esto último lo dijo encendiendo sus brazos en llamas que parecían tan calientes como si estuvieras en frente del sol.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO! No quiero tener que volver a perder a algún ser querido!…por eso es que tengo que volverme más fuerte! No quiero que te pase lo mismo que ha Sabo!-Grite derramando una lagrima por recordar a Sabo, el fue junto con Ace mi hermano y era una de las personas que más quería, su muerte me hizo darme cuenta de lo que más quiero es proteger a mis seres queridos, aun si eso cuesta mi sueño…por eso me uni a la marina, para volverme más fuerte, y más fuerte, y más fuerte, y luego más fuerte que eso.

Al parecer eso hizo tranquilizar a Ace, ya que habían empezado a disminuir las llamas que consumían todo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando levante la cabeza al secarme las lagrimas el estaba arrodillado con el rostro en el suelo, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que cuando levanto su rostro este estaba lleno de lagrimas-L-lo siento-Dijo entre sollozos-fui el peor hermano de todos! Deje morir a uno de nosotros y no pude impedir que renunciaras a tu libertad y te unieras a la marina!...pero por favor Luffy! No renuncies a tu sueño!-Dijo casi desesperado con aun lagrimas en los ojos.

Poco a poco fui cediendo, fue como si una fuerza me atrajera hasta el abrazandolo y llorando junto con el…era mi hermano, el que me enseño a no llorar por nada, y yo soy el causante de que este asi, ahora se cual era la fuerza que me atrajo hasta el y decidirme a dejar de ser marine e ir por mi sueño…fue la fuerza de mi voluntad y el cariño hacia mis seres queridos, que de ahora en adelante viviré por ellos, y cumpliré mi sueño a toda costa….pero antes de todo esto necesito pasar tiempo con el único hermano que me queda…y conseguir una tripulación, un músico no estaría mal.

….

En el final del corredor se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada apodado "El Héroe" llorando por tal encuentro tan emotivo entre sus dos nietos, aunque Ace no lo fuera genéticamente aun asi lo adoraba como a Luffy, al igual que ha Sabo…el ya no se metería en la vida de sus nietos, ellos ya eran hombres y los dejaría decidir qué hacer con sus vidas, aun si eso fuera en contra de sus ideales. Lentamente se alejo del lugar dejando que sus nietos que pronto serian prófugos y buscado con una mayor recompensa (en caso de Ace) y una nueva para su otro nieto(Luffy), mas les vale que se hagan de un nombre como piratas porque si no el mismo iria y los metería en Impel Down.

….

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la isla en la que se había provocado la gran pelea un espadachín con cabello de color verde y un cocinero con cabello rubio se montaban en un barco sin rumbo fijo.

Listo-Dijo el espadachín mientras regresaba de la habitación donde había recostado a una inconsciente mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Tu Baka marimo!...mas te vale no haberte aprovechado de ella o…-Esto se lo decía con veneno saliendo se boca un cocinero casi prendido en llamas.

No tienes de que preocuparte "Cocinero del amor" solo le apreté los pechos tres o cuatro veces…-Dijo el espadachín restándole importancia al asunto.

COOMOO?!-Esta vez sí que estaba en llamas, dispara fuego por cada poro de su cuerpo mientras una gran ira asesina crecía.

No es cierto, pero gracias por preocuparte cocinero-san-Esto sorprendió a ambos hombres pues no se esperaban que la mujer despertara tan pronto.

OOOOOHHH! Mi querida flor de verano! Espero no haberte despertado por culpa de este cabron y…-Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración pues fue mandado al agua, pero lo raro fue que ni siquiera cuando entro al agua perdió su pose en la que estaba agarrando la mano de la bella mujer para besarla.

COMO QUE CABRO?! Tch! Cocinero idiota!...y tu desde cuándo que estas despierta?!-Pregunto Zoro aun molesto con el rubio, aunque nunca antes se había sentido tan molesto por un insulto del cocinero pervertido, porque ahora fue diferente?

Desde que salimos de la base-Dijo la mujer tranquílame mientras le daba una enigmática sonrisa, que no sería la primera.

Qué?! Pero si dejamos la base hace 2 kilómetros! Porque no habías dicho nada?!-Pregunto muy exaltado el hombre de cabello verde que correspondía al nombre de Zoro.

No lo sé, me sentía cómoda-Dijo sonriéndole una vez mas pero esta vez cálidamente, cosa que mas las palabras que dijo antes hizo sonrojar al espadachín, incomodándolo un poco para la diversión de aquella bella mujer.

Pero antes de que el espadachín pudiera responder vapor empezó a salir del agua y rápidamente salió una sombra del agua lanzándole una patada al espadachín que apenas pudo sacar una espada y pararla.

Después de una rápida batalla que fue parada por la risa de la mujer haciendo derretirse al cocinero (literalmente)empezó el cuestionario por parte de los hombres-Cual es tipo de hombre?/Que hacías en ese lugar?-No falta decir quién pregunto qué, logrando que ambos se miraran con odio porque consideraron la pregunta del otro estúpida, comenzando una nueva pelea entre ambos.

Mientras tanto la mujer solo reía, hace cuanto tiempo que no lo hacía? Años de seguro. Ya había decidido que hacer de ahora en adelante, y al ver como ambos tipos hicieron las paces para segundos después volverse a pelear, la mujer rio otra vez pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, oh si, había encontrado un lugar en el cual quedarse por el momento.

….

Con el pasar de los días una mujer había escapado del hospital medico donde se encontraba, esta mujer era bella y un poco alta, cabello de color naranja un poco mas debajo de los hombros y ojos de color chocolate. Esta mujer tenía un sueño, y era el de hacer el mapa del mundo entero, pero ahora tenía uno más importante según ella, y era matar al pirata Gyogyn Arlong, pero para eso necesitaba una tripulación fuerte que le ayudara, aunque pensándolo bien la isla llamada "Party Island" no era un nombre donde fueran a parar piratas temibles y fuertes, tal vez borrachos y flojos pero no fuertes.

Disculpe?-Nami al escuchar esto giro sobre sus talones para ver quien le estaba hablando, pero nunca espero encontrarse con…-Podría hacerme el favor de mostrarme sus bragas?

Espero les haya gustado, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.


	13. Chapter 13: Mugiwaras

One Piece No Me Pertenece. Le Pertenece A Eichiro Oda-sama

Nuestras Vidas Sin Ti.

Capitulo 13: Mugiwaras.

Han pasado los días ya, y las noticias no dejan de sorprender al mundo, los piratas cada vez han ido creciendo mas y mas en cuando a poder y peligrosidad. Las últimas noticias que se han dado han dado realmente un punto fulminante en donde la marina desconoce la solución a tantos problemas.

Lo que ha ocurrido tanto en el Grand Line, como en el Nuevo Mundo, ha dado paso a más y mas generaciones de futuros piratas con sueños los cuales cumplirse.

Como sobrellevar que el almirante de la marina "Akainu" murió en la gran guerra contra el Yonkou Kaido, esto dejo a la marina sin menos esperanzas para cumplir su ideal de un mundo con "Justicia".

Las noticias por parte de los Supernova tampoco se hacen esperar, 6 de 14 Supernovas hicieron una alianza por la derrota de la Yonkou Big Mom, la cual no solo la batalla en contra de ella causo destrozos en diversas partes del Nuevo Mundo, la batalla a continuación entre ellos mismos por el puesto de Yonkou no fue de mucha ayuda. El resultante ganador de esta batalla fue "El Cirujano de la Muerte" Trafalgar Law, que con el poder y seguidores obtenidos destruyo la fábrica de Smile del Shichibukai Donquixote Donflamingo. Ahora se avecina una nueva guerra entre el Yonkou Kaido y Trafalgar Law el cual recibirá la ayuda de otro supernova de la peor generación llamado Eustass Kid.

En el Grand Line los desastres no se hacen esperar, una de las más recientes noticias nos informa sobre la traición al gobierno del Teniente Monkey D. Luffy, y su aliado Portgas D. Ace. Según los testigos estos aliados estaban en una dura batalla antes de redirigir su ataque al resto de la isla como aliados.

Las cosas no acabaron ahí, se informa que el CP, el grupo de agentes más peligroso del gobierno fue derrotado por dos piratas que ayudaron a escapara a "La Niña Demonio" Nico Robin.

El mundo es un desastre, la marina está siendo abatida no solo por los piratas, sino también por el Ejército Revolucionario que está aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la marina y acabándola lentamente.

….

No lo creo! Como es posible que la marina este siendo acabada por sucios piratas como estos?!-Gritaba indignado a la vez que asustado un chico de cabello rosa mientras leía un periódico el cual contenía todas estas noticias.

COBY! DEJATE DE FLOJEAR Y VUELVE AL TRABAJO!-Grito una mujer obesa y de pequeña estatura mientras le daba una colleja al pobre chico-Ahora…¿Quién es la mujer más bella de todos estos mares, Coby?-Pregunto de una manera seductora la mujer.

U-usted Alvida-Sama-Contesto el chico aterrado por su vida mientras se agachaba y ponía su rostro en el suelo.

…

…

¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿QUE ME UNA A TI?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!-Gritaba totalmente furioso un peculiar payaso de cabello azul y nariz roja.

BUGGY! ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VEZ COMO ESTA EL MUNDO?! HAY DEMASIADOS PIRATAS Y MUY PELIGROSOS QUE VENDRAN POR TU CABEZA SI CONTINUAS CON TU PUESTO DE YONKOU!-Le contesto un igual de molesto pero a la vez preocupado un hombre de cabello rojo y tres cicatrices cursando su ojo izquierdo-Vamos te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera! Unete a mí! Y no aceptare un no por respuesta!

¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?!-Le contesto el payaso mientras la salían dientes de tiburón y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Oe…estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-Susurraba alguien que al parecer era un seguidor de "Buggy El Payaso"-Nuestro capitán está discutiendo con "Akagami No Shanks" como si no fuera nada, y no solo eso! Esta rechazando unirse a él!

Si…lo veo y no lo creo…-Le contesto su nakama mientras las mejillas se le sonrosaban y le salían un par de lágrimas.

Buggy-sama…ESTAMOS TAN ORGULLOSOS DE SER SUS SUBORDINADOS!-Gritaban a coro la enorme tripulación de 2000 piratas del payaso de cabello azul.

…

…

¡TASHIGI?!¡¿Qué ESTABAS HACIENDO QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE?!-Gritaba furioso un hombre de cabello color blanco, que estaba fumando 4 abanos al mismo tiempo.

N-n-no nada! S-señor Smoker!-Contesto tartamudeando la capitana del G-5 mientras tenía un leve sonrojo-¿Que necesita, señor?-Pregunto mientras tomaba su pose de Marine.

Acaso no vez que está sucediendo?!-Pregunto mientras le ponía un periódico en la cara a la marine, ante esto la joven capitana leyó las noticias mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos y un leve rubor volvía a sus mejillas.

E-esto no puede ser…la legendaria Meito Shisui! Ha sido robada de su tumba!-Grito exasperada la marine al ver que el tesoro de Wa No Kuni había sido robado y no solo eso, la tumba del legendaria samurái Ryuuma había sido profanada.

Tashigi…-Smoker dijo con un tono un tanto calmado que dejaría ver que estaba tranquilo, de no ser por las tres venas hinchadas en su frente asustando a la marine que dio un par de pasos involuntarios hacia atrás-Olvídalo….ve y prepárate, iremos al Nuevo Mundo.

Q-que?! De verdad?!-Pregunto un tanto emocionada la espadachín al ver más cerca su sueño.

Si…y por cierto…-La joven espadachín que ya disponía de irse se volvió a girar a su capitán-Deja de soñar con ese espadachín y tira su cartel de una maldita vez-Dijo mientras se iba ya cansado de esa actitud de colegiala que había adoptado su mano derecha.

La mujer quedo sin habla mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo e inflaba los mofletes y fruncía un poco el seño-Como diga, señor-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación y sacaba un cartel de se busca entre tantos otros y lo miraba por un instante antes de tirarlo a la basura.

Cartel: Roronoa Zoro

"Cazador de Marines"

Recompensa: 270, 000, 000 Berries.

Vivo o muerto.

…

…

Oe, viejo deberías mirar esto!-Exclamo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración un cocinero muy peculiar-E-e-es d-dde S-san…

Déjame verlo!-El hombre ya desesperado por el tartamudeo de su cocinero le quito el cartel de se busca y se dispuso a observarlo. No pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa de orgullo se posara en sus labios, aunque la sangre se le helo cuando se fijo en el apellido de aquel cocinero al que consideraba su hijo.

Cartel: Vinsmoke Sanji.

Kirāreggu

Recompensa: 250,000,000 Berries.

Solo vivo

N-no puede ser!-Dijo al medio del colapso el pobre hombre-No…nos vamos.

QUE?!-Exclamaron todos los cocineros y camareros de restaurant-P-pero a donde, viejo?-Pregunto asustado Paty.

A por Sanji, a donde más?-Dijo mientras una vieja emoción de aventura volvía a el por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, aunque esa emoción fue reemplazada por un miedo tremendo ya que sabía de qué clase de personas eran ese apellido.

…

…

Shishishi estoy seguro de que aquí podre encontrar nakamas!-Exclamo decidido un joven de cabello color azabache mientras llegaba a una isla en la que parecía nunca acababa la diversión.

…

…

Hebihime-sama! Tenemos noticias!-Entro corriendo una mujer rubia muy asustada mientras, la otra mujer considerada "La Mujer Más Bella del Mundo" la miraba expectante por lo que tenía que decir-E-es sobre el Ouka Shichibukai!-Dijo mientras se ponía sobre una rodilla y agachaba la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

S-si Luffy-Kun! Si quiero casarme contigo!-A todas la guerreras presentes e incluso a las hermanas de Boa Hankock se les cayó una gotita de sudor al estilo anime ante la forma de ser de su reina desde aquella visita por los marines. Tal parece que la mujer nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien llego con una noticia tan importante y siguió soñando despierta.

Aamm…Hebihime-sama?-La mujer por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba y puso toda su atención en la mujer lo cual le provoco un leve rubor-e-el Ouka Shichibukai..f-fue…el Ouka Shichibukai la ha despojado de su titulo!-Exclamo por la impotencia de lo que eso significaba y el futuro al cual las llevaría.

N-no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?¡-Exclamo la Boa Hankock en la misma situación que su subordinada, mas la mujer le explico que no solo ella sino todo el Ouka Shichibukai había sido despojado de su titulo por un miembro de la marina muy importante, un tal "Fujitora" -Llamen a la vieja Nyon! Tenemos que prepararnos!

Para que tenemos que prepararnos Hebihime-sama?-Pregunto inocentemente Aphelandra que estuvo al pendiente de todo, no sabía que significaba todo eso un terror crecía dentro de ella sin saber por qué.

Para la guerra!-Dijo fríamente mientras miraba al horizonte y pedía al cielo por lo mejor en el futuro de las amazonas.

…

…

Esto es indignante, ahora no podre estar tranquilo con la marina, los piratas y los espadachines persiguiéndome al mismo tiempo-Se quejaba un hombre elegante con unos increíbles ojos parecidos a los de un halcón y una enorme espada-*suspira* Tendré que cortarlos a todos…inclusive a los que no son dignos si deseo paz y tranquilidad-Dijo mientras se perdía en oscuro bosque que rodeaba su castillo.

…

…

Kishishishi! Así que el ouka Shichibukai esta disuelto, eh?-Hablaba consigo mismo con una sonrisa siniestra un ex miembro de la misma organización-Bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme de que la marina descubra mis experimentos! Kishishishishi!-Seguía riendo el macabro hombre mientras un ejército de Zombies a sus espaldas se miraban extrañados y con una gotita de sudor por ver a su líder hablando solo-Hogback? Está todo listo?

S-si señor Moria! Cindy ya decidió que cortina poner en nuestro baño!-Respondió feliz un hombrecillo con muchas cicatrices en su cara, pero feliz de que su capitán se preocupara por cosas du su vida cotidiana-Vera señor, Cindy aun me sigue diciendo que me coma la tierra que hay entre los dedos de mi pie, pero la ultima vez lo dijo menos fría y…

Eso no idiota! Hablo sobre los preparativos para la invasión mundial que hemos planeado este ultimo año y medio!-Corto fastidiado nada más y nada menos que Gekko Moria.

Oh! Con respecto a eso está todo listo señor!-Dijo mientras jalaba una palanca abriendo una gran compuerta secreta de la isla "Thriller Bark" orgulloso de su trabajo, pero un poco deprimido por sus falsas esperanzas de que Moria si se preocupara por el-Son…medio millón de Zombies, señor…y encontré diez cuerpos mas como los de Oz-Dijo con una tétrica sonrisa.

Muy bien, Hogback! Kishishishi!-Reía el hombre malévolamente mientras todo su ejército alzaba las armas listos para la futura gran guerra mundial.

…

…

Oe, renacuajo….que dice el periódico?-Pregunto un hombre con la lengua de fuera a otro que parecía ser un Gyogyn tras la rejas en la prisión más segura del mundo, Impel Down.

Nada que te alegre saber, Vasco Shot, después de todo esta felicitando a los vive-almirantes que te atraparon-Dijo en tono burlón el Gyogyn.

Bah, que aburrido eres Jimbei-Dijo para luego regresar a molestar a sus compañeros de celda.

Hmm! Bien hecho Portgas…-Dijo en un susurro el hombre Gyogyn mientras dejaba el periódico de lado y se recostaba a pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro.

…

…

Parece que tu hijo ha tomado el "Buen camino", Dragó -Decía un hombre alto con un peculiar gorrito de oso blanco y negro en su cabeza, y también sostenía una biblia con un brazo.

Si…Sabo ha ido a reunirse con ellos…Parece que la noticia fue algo impactante para él y le ayudo a recuperar la memoria…-Dijo el líder del ejército revolucionario seriamente.

Eso puede ser peligroso, ¿y tú ya lo sabías, verdad?

¿Qué puedo hacer? Se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo, parece que aún le falta algo de disciplina-Dijo con una sonrisa y ocultaba su rostro entre las sombras-Deberíamos empezar a prepararnos…la guerra se avecina…

No, Dragon, la guerra ya está aquí-Respondió "El Tirano".

…

…

Oe, oe, Zoro-Kun, podríamos tomar otra copa me estoy aburriendo-Decía una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos azules a un espadachín de cabello verde, la mujer parecía estar ebria.

Creo que ya tomaste suficiente-Le respondía el hombre.

Oe, Marimo! Si mi Robincieta quiere algo lo obtiene! ¡¿Entiendes?!-Le dijo un hombre rubio con singulares cejas mientras le plantaba cara.

HHA?!-Fue lo único que respondió el espadachín mientras se posicionaba a su altura listo para empezar una pelea.

Basta chicos, no deberían pelear en un lugar tan SUPER!-Dijo un hombre de cabello azul celeste mientras limpiaba un tarro en el que habían tomado sake-Este es un lugar familiar! Piensen en los niños!-Dijo mientras se ponía llora exageradamente.

ESTE ES UN MALDITO BAR!-Gritaron ambos hombres ahora enojados con el Cyborg.

Oe, podrían hacer menos ruido! El gran Capitan Usopp-sama y sus ocho mil hombres no permitirá que lo molesten mientras se relaja!-Grito un hombre narizón secundado por lo que parecía ser un pequeño reno.

Si, Usopp! Muéstrales quien manda!-Dijo el reno atrás del narigudo, mientras temblaba del miedo.

Pero…-Empezó hablar el hombre de cabello verde.

Si estas solo…-Siguió el rubio.

Además están temblando-Termino la frase la bella arqueóloga.

Emmm…POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! FUE TODO CULPA DEL RENITO!-Grito llorando el pobre francotirador mientras ponía el reno enfrente del como escudo y este empezaba a llorar más que el.

USOPP! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!-Le reclamaba el reno llorando.

Descuiden, no les haremos nada-Dijo la arqueóloga conmovida por el pequeño reno.

Aunque podrías…servirnos de comida-Dijo el espadachín mientras se ponía la altura del reno y se relamía la boca con una oscura mirada.

El reno es una carne rica en proteínas, y deliciosa si se baña en alcohol y aceite de oliva-Secundo el cocinero mientras sonreía con una oscura mirada y le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

El reno no pudo dejar de llorar ante solo imaginarse que iba a ser comido y que su amigo Usopp se hiciera el muerto no era de gran ayuda.

YA PARA DE SEGUIRME! MALDITO ESQUELETO PERVERTIDO!-Gritaba furiosa una mujer hermosa de cabello naranja mientras entraba al mismo bar en donde se llevaba todo esto a cabo.

Pero señorita solo tiene que enseñarme sus brag-El esqueleto no pudo terminar debido a que recibió una patada por parte de la navegante.

Eso te enseñ-Pero la mujer de cabello naranja también se vio interrumpida por un torbellino negro y amarillo.

Oh, hermosa señorita, podría hacerme el honor de acompañarme con su bellez-Sin embargo el cocinero también fue enviado a volar por un golpe de la misma mujer.

Tch, que acaso todos en esta isla son iguales de pervertidos?!-La mujer al mirar hacia la barra pudo notar como un hombre pelo color verde estaba delante de una mujer pelinegra mirándola con el seño fruncido, Nami rápidamente pudo reconocer al hombre como "Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro e involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pues cerca de la entrada estaba un peculiar cartel.

Cartel: Nami

Doroubo Neko

Recompensa: 36, 000, 000 Berries

Vivo o muerto.

Nami no se iba a dejar intimidar, ya lo había soportado mucho tiempo, así que fue a la barra como si nada-Oe-Esa voz ronca le provoco sentirse en peligro a lo cual rápidamente tomo una escoba que tenía un empleado al lado de ella y le golpeo la cabeza al espadachín rompiéndose la escoba.

El hombre ni se inmuto y al ver su mirada sombría que helaría hasta el más valiente de los guerreros no le hacía parecer menos peligroso, pero al ver cómo le crecía un enorme chichón en la cabeza todo el miedo se vino abajo por risas por parte de los demás-Se te cayo tu monedero-Fue lo único que respondió el hombre de cabello verde mientras le entregaba el objeto a la mujer, sin cambiar su mirada.

Eh?...ah, gracias-Dijo avergonzada por su "Injustificado ataque" hacia aquel hombre.

Mientras tanto el cocinero no se sujetaba el estomago de tanto que le dolía al reírse tanto del marimo con ahora un gran chichón, en lo cual le acompañaba el esqueleto a su lado dándole un susto que lo dejo blanco.

…

…

OOOOOEEEE! Grito un joven de cabello azabache mientras entraba pateando las puertas de aquel bar-Todos ustedes!-Grito apuntando a 8 personas(? En particular y estas eran; Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook-VAN A SER MIS NAKAMAAAAAASSS!-Grito dándoles una gran y cálida sonrisa que hizo que todo el mundo sintiera una gran confianza en el chico.

Los susodichos voltearon expectantes a aquel joven.

No sabían porque…

Pero aun pensado que aquel joven estaba loco…

Algo en su interior les decía que el…

Estaba a punto de cambiarles la vida…

Fin.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
